Big Time Katie
by xXxShawneexXx
Summary: This is a Jatie story. James has a girlfriend. One night something happens that bring James and Katie together. When the go to Minnesota something happens to James that brings them closer together. James' ex is out to get Katie.
1. Big Time Birthday

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction ever. I hope you all like it. This story takes place three years after they moved to L.A. In this story the boys are 19 and Katie is 16.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of their songs. Nickelodeon and Columbia Records do.

James's POV

It's been three years since we moved to L.A. BTR is doing great. We got back from our nationwide tour last month. I have a girlfriend her name is Lauren. She is really hot and is a model. Although she is really jealous and into herself. She is about is has 5'5". She has long blonde hair and a nice body. Kendall and Jo are still together. She even went on tour with us and put her show on hold. Camille and Logan are off and on again. Right now they are on again.

Katie has really developed. She is really good looking. She is about five feet six inches tall. She has really nice curves and a great butt. Her hair is about to about to her shoulder blades. I try and push my thoughts about her out of my mind. I always gave her trouble about having a crush on me. Now it is the other way around. I can't help my feelings about her.

"James wake up," said Kendall standing over me. "It's Katie's birthday,"

I totally forgot to buy her a present. We walked into the living room where everyone was. They started to hand Katie her presents. Kendall got her the Gucci purse she wanted. Logan got her a pair of Oakley's. Carlos bought her a pair of high heel platform sandals.

"Katie I'm sorry. I have been so busy. I forgot to get you something. We can go to the mall if you want," I said. I hope she forgives me

"James it's fine. Let me go get ready and we'll go okay," she said.

"Ok thanks for being understanding Katie," I told her relieved she didn't mind. Plus it gave me time alone with her. Which we haven't had lately.

Katie's POV

I couldn't believe it finally I could be alone with James. It's been so long since we hung out. I really miss him. I still had a crush on him. He is so hot and his abs were amazing. The way he obsesses with his hair is really funny but cute.

I need to find something to wear before we go. I want to look really pretty. I know he has a girlfriend but it never hurts to impress. I wish I was his girlfriend. Lauren is such a snob. I can't stand her. She is way too into herself. She is always in a bad mood and tells everyone what to do. What does he even see in her anyway other than her looks? Sure she is a model and drop dead gorgeous as James would say. I mean I'm not that bad. I'm not a model though.

I walked over to my closet. I try not to wear expensive designer clothes. I really like the Buckle so I chose a pair of Rock Revival Jeans, a black Lilly Lou belted top, a BKE Chiffron trim blazer, and a pair of black boots. I looked in the mirror I looked good. Now all I need to do is my hair. I decided I would straighten it today.

James's POV

Twenty minutes later Katie came out of her room. She looked beautiful. Why does she do this to me? Now I have to act like I'm not staring at her all day.

"Are you ready James or do you want to keep staring," she said laughing. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"I was not staring but you look good," I said trying to cover up my mistake.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," said Kendall. He is still in denial that Katie is growing up.

"Let's go Katie," I said. We made our way to our parking spaces. Kendall has a silver Lincoln Navigator. Logan has a gray Range Rover. Carlos has a red Camaro. I just bought a Cadillac Escalade Hybrid. I still have my Jeep Wrangler for the beach though. I opened the door to the Escalade and Katie got in.

"Wow James this car is really nice," she said taking in all the extra features it has.

"I know I went overboard. It costs a whole bunch but whatever," I said. Thankfully I could afford stuff like this now. With us being famous and winning 8 Grammy Awards in the past three years. BTR is really famous now. We got to the mall an hour later. We walked in and thankfully it wasn't very busy compared to it usually being packed and you have to fight your way through the crowd. We were walking by Victoria Secret when Katie stopped.

"James I need to go in here. Are you going to come with me," said Katie. I've never been in Victoria Secret before but I didn't want to leave her alone.

"Sure I'll go with you I still have to buy a present so I'll pay for this," I said. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. There were so many girls in there. We walked buy the bikini area. Katie grabbed a pink one.

"James I'm going to try this on. Be right back," she said. Five minutes later she walked out in that bikini. She looked so good in it. I wish she wasn't Kendall's sister so I could date her.

"So what do you think James," she asked. I couldn't help but stare at her. "James hello you can stop staring now," she said.

"Sorry Katie you look just wow," I said. I was still in shock.

"I'll take that a compliment I'll be right back," she walked away laughing.

James's POV

She came back out. We walked buy some sale items and she grabbed them. We went to the register. She got the bikini, four pairs of lace bras and panties, and a robe.

"Your total is two hundred dollars," said the woman at the register.

"James that's way too much," said Katie she grabbed her wallet from her purse.

"Katie nothing is too much for you," I said. Everyone else got her expensive things I thought.

"You got a great boyfriend there," said the woman smiling at Katie.

"Yeah, I mean no he's not my boyfriend just a friend," said Katie blushing.

"O my mistake. You guys look really cute together," she said. Taking my card and swiping it.

"Thank you. Come back soon," she said. Walking away to help more customers.

"Sorry James," said Katie still really red.

"It's okay besides we do kind of look like we are dating. I mean I'm in Victoria Secrets with you," I told her laughing. We walked around for a while talking. We went to eat in the food court.

"Hey James do you mind if we go to the Buckle," asked Katie with her puppy dog face.

"Sure why not. I could use some new clothes anyway. Besides there is a sale there," I said. We got up and went to Buckle. I tried on some clothes and decided I would by a pair of Big Stars and a pair of Rock Revival Jeans. Katie wanted a pair of Miss Me and Rock Revival jeans.

"Your total is six hundred dollars," said the lady at the register smiling at me. Katie pulled out her wallet again. I stopped her.

"I got it Katie," I told her.

"I wish my boyfriend did that," said the lady smiling. I handed her the money and Katie and I left. We drove back to the Palmwoods.

"Hey did you see any hot babes," Carlos asked as soon as we got in the apartment.

"I seen this one," I said. I turned to look at Katie and she was already blushing.

"Really who," asked Logan.

"Katie," I told them now turning red.

"James shut up," Katie yelled from the kitchen.

"It's not my fault you showed me what you looked like in underwear. I must say you are pretty sexy," I said. I started laughing with Carlos and Logan.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that James," said Kendall. Whoops I forgot he was home.

"We need to start getting ready for the party tonight," said Logan. I looked at the clock it was already seven. L.A traffic is horrible it took us two hours to get home.

An hour later we were all ready to go. We were going to perform two songs. Katie came out of her room in a light blue dress. She looked beautiful.

"_James you make a move," said the teenage side of me._

"_No James she is Kendall's sister," said the good side._

"_But she is so hot. I mean look at her," said the teenage side._

"_Stop I am not doing anything. That's Katie one of my best friends go away," I told my two sides._

We made our way down to the pool where Katie was having her party. We had a small stage brought in for our performance. Everything was perfect thanks to Jo and Camille for her sixteenth party.

Katie's POV

I was sitting with Jo and Camille while the boys performed.

They were singing Stuck. When James sang the first line he looked at me while he sang

_There were so many things that I never ever get to say_

_Cause I'm always tongue tied and my words getting in the way_

When he sang

_And every little thing would be falling into place_

He looked right at me. I wonder if anyone else noticed. What is he trying to tell me or is he just messing with me. He is so confusing.

"I think someone likes you Katie," said Jo looking at Camille.

"What do you mean," I asked confused.

"James," she said. Great she noticed him doing that.

"Yeah Katie I think he does like you," said Camille.

"You need to do something Katie take the lead. Don't wait for him to make a move," said Jo. I knew she was right if I wanted this I had to make the first move.

"We want to call up three girls that are special to us all. Jo, Camille, and of course Katie," said James. I looked at him and he waved for me to come on. Going up there I passed Lauren and she gave me a death glare.

"These girls are the best. Jo supports me in whatever I do. I love her with all my heart. Thank you Jo," said Kendall. Jo pulled him into a kiss. Finally Carlos pretended to clear his throat and they stopped.

"Sorry," said Jo turning red. The crowd cheered them on.

"Camille and I have had our ups and downs as all of you know, but we always end up back together. We are meant to be together. I'm happy she is there for me all the time. I'm really lucky," said Logan. Camille turned red from being embarrassed. They walked off the stage together.

"Katie has been there to support us. She has always supported my dream of being famous. I don't know where I would be without her. She is a part of my family and I love her," said James. He just said he loved o my god. He turned and pulled and into a big hug.

"Happy birthday Katie," he said as he kissed my forehead. He turned and walked off the stage with the others to get ready to perform another song. I walked back towards my seat. Lauren stopped me when I passed her.

"Katie we need to talk," she said. She looked like she was fuming. She took my hand and dragged me away from the crowd.

"Stay away from James. I'm his girlfriend. He doesn't like you. You're too ugly for him anyway. I mean look he's with me. Why would he want you," she said venomously.

"You are just a stuck up bitch. I don't know what he sees in you. Him and I are just friends. What is your problem," I said. I wanted to punch her face in.

"Katie I know you like him. I can tell by the way you look at him. Stay away or else," she said.

"Whatever," I said as I walked away going back to the apartment.

"Hey sexy," said this boy as I passed him.

"Fuck off," I said. I was not in the mood to be hit on. I got to the door and went in. I didn't realize I forgot to shut the door all the way. I went to get a drink and turned around and there was that boy.

"What did you say to me," he asked as he grabbed my wrist making me drop my glass. It shattered at it hit the floor.

"Get off of me," I told him.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson," he said as he dragged me to the couch. I tried to break free of his grip but it was no use. He was way too strong for me.


	2. Big Time Hero

Authors Note: I have decided to release this chapter tonight. I will update again on Tuesday. I am currently writing chapter 6. Want to stay ahead of the game. Please review.

James's POV

We got done singing the City is Ours. I looked around and couldn't see Katie anywhere.

"Have you guys seen Katie," I asked the guys.

"Not since we sung Stuck why," Kendall asked.

"I'm going to go look for her," I said. I made my way off the stage and walked over to Lauren.

"Hey have you seen Katie," I asked her.

"No I haven't seen her. I told her to stay away from you and she walked off," she said.

"You did what," I yelled at her. People near us turned their heads to listen.

"James she likes you and you're with me. I was telling her your mine," she said. She got up and kissed me.

"Get away from me. You have no right to tell her what to do. We're done," I told her.

"Whatever I only dated you for the publicity anyway but I will get my revenge. See you later," she said as I walked away. All I wanted to do was make sure Katie was okay. I walked around the pool. I still didn't see her so I went to the lobby and seen Mr. Bitters standing behind his desk

"Have you seen Katie," I asked him.

"Went to your apartment," he said turning around and walked into his office. I took the elevator. When I got to the door I heard screaming.

"Get off of me," yelled Katie.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson," said a male voice. What was going on?

I opened the door quietly. Katie was on the couch crying. A boy about her age standing over her with his pants down. He was pulling Katie's dress up. Angry suddenly filled my veins.

"What the hell are you doing here," I yelled. Katie looked at me crying.

"James help me," she said in a whisper. The boy grabbed her and threw her across the room into the wall. She tried to get up but passed out.

"You're going to die," I said. I ran over to him and punched him in the gut. He fell over I got on him and started punching his face. He started laughing.

"You think you can take me," he said as he rolled us over. He punched me in the face. I wrapped my leg around his head. Thank god for all the stretches we do before we go on stage. I flipped him over and stood up.

"Come on you piece of shit," I yelled. He got up and I punched him in the jaw. He grabbed my shirt and ripped it off. I threw him into the wall. He grabbed a lamp and started swinging at me. I went to the bathroom. He tried to hit me but I slammed the door and caught the lamp and pulled him to the door. Then I shoved the door open hitting him in face, knocking him down. I got on him.

"You," punch, "think," punch, "can rape," punch, "her," punch, "I'm going to kill you," punch, I yelled. I stood up walked over to the kitchen with him following me. I grabbed a fry pan and hit him on the head causing him to pass out. I walked over to where we keep the knives and pulled out the biggest one. I walked back to him and stood over him. I went to stab him but stopped.

"You're not worth. I'll let the cops deal you," I said as I put the knife up and looked over at Katie who I forgot about. I ran over to her.

"Katie, Katie, wake up," I yelled. Then the door opened and Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Camille, and Jo walked in.

"James what happened," said Kendall. I pointed to the boy in the kitchen.

"O my god James where you trying to kill him," screamed Camille.

"Yes, that mother fucker tried to rape Katie. Please call the police," I told them. Kendall grabbed his phone.

"An ambulance is on its way so are the cops. They will be here soon," he said. We both knelt by Katie holding her hands.

Katie's POV

When I opened my eyes I saw James' face. My eyes haven't adjusted yet so white was radiating around his beautiful face.

"James," I whispered trying to sit up. He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Miss what happened here. I heard James's story I would like to hear yours," asked the police officer.

I told them about the whole evening.

"You very lucky you only have minor concussion. Your boyfriend came at the right time," said the officer. I looked down and noticed James was still holding my hand.

"Thank you," I said. I looked at James who looked confused as to why I didn't correct the officer.

"The boy's name is Chris Tate. We have arrested him. He will probably be tried as an adult because he is seventeen. I am sure this case will be expedited given the circumstances and attempted rape on a minor," said the officer as he walked to the door.

"Thank you officer," said James following the officer.

"If you need anything here is my number goodnight," said the officer pulling out a card. James shut the door behind the officer. He walked over and sat down beside me.

"Where is everyone James," I asked.

"They all went out to do a press release because the lobby was filled with reporters," said James grabbing my hand.

"O," was all I could say.

"I'm so glad you're okay Katie. By the way I broke up with Lauren," James said. I looked at him shocked.

"Why," I asked

"She told me what she said to you. Then I realized I didn't love her. I love you," said James looking down.

"James," I said pulling his face up. He looked into my eyes. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. After a few minutes I pulled away.

"James I'm going to go to bed. Will you come with me," I asked hoping he would say yes.

"What about the guys," asked James nervously.

"I will just say I was scared and asked you to sleep with me," I said. He nodded his head and followed me to my room. As we lay there sleeping I felt his arm wrap around me. I turned to face him and he kissed me again.

"Katie I'm so sorry. I love you," he said.

"I love you to James," I told him before I fell asleep in his arms.

James's POV

I woke up the next morning around six. I looked around and noticed I was in Katie's room. O my god what happened last night. We didn't? Did we? Then I realized my clothes were still on. I needed a shower so I could think about what happened last night.

I went to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I washed my hair and conditioned it twice. What you don't get great hair like this without taking care of it. I climbed out of the shower and turned the water off. I grabbed my towel and went to dry my hair. I just finished drying my hair and wrapped a towel around my waist when I heard the door open. I turned and seen Katie in her underwear I bought her yesterday. She looked hot.

"O sorry James," she said blushing.

"It's okay I was just leaving," I told her walking to the door.

Katie's POV

O my god I just walked in on James. He looked so hot wet. I wanted him right here and now. He walked by me to leave. All of a sudden I jumped on him and started kissing him. He was a lot taller than me. Before I knew it we were against the door. I looked down and noticed he dropped his towel. We started making out. I felt his hands on my butt making his way up my back. Then we stopped.

"Katie we can't," said James grabbing his towel.

"I know," I said knowing he was right. The others would be waking up soon anyway. I walked up to him and kissed him again.

"So are we," I asked but was cut off by another kiss.

"Yes," he said smiling at me. I shoved him out of the bathroom and went to take a shower.


	3. Big Time Explosion

Authors Note: Forgot to tell you all that this story started towards the end of September. I said I was updating Tuesday but I am busy tomorrow so here is chapter 3. I am just finished chapter six so it will probably be Saturday before I update again. I hope you all like this chapter. Please review

James's POV

"We got a premiere to go to tonight," said Logan. It was some new Jennifer Aniston movie. I forgot what it's about.

"Yeah and Gustavo said we are to take dates," said Kendall.

"Well I meet this girl and her name is Hannah and she is really great. So I'm taking her," said Carlos. Everyone looked at me to see who I was taking.

"I'll take Katie just as a friend though. It's been awhile since she's gone out with us to a premiere," I said. Everyone seemed okay with it. Now all I had to do was ask Katie. I went to her room she has been in there a lot lately writing things.

"Katie," I asked walking in. She was on her laptop typing something.

"Yes James," she said looking at me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the premiere with me tonight," I asked her.

"James I would love to," she said standing up. I walked over and kissed her.

"We need to tell them soon James. We can't keep hiding this," she said.

"I know we will do it tomorrow," I told her. We were finally going to tell them. Hopefully Kendall wouldn't get mad at us and we could all be happy.

Later that night.

"Katie hurry up," I yelled. Everyone else had already left. Our driver was waiting for us in my Escalade. She walked out in an elegant black dress with a cut up to her right thigh. Her hair was curled. She had on the diamond necklace I bought her last week.

"You look beautiful," I told her.

"Not so bad yourself pretty boy," she said laughing.

"O like I never heard that one before. But it's true I am supper hot which is why you had a crush on me," I told her. She started blushing

"Shut up lets go," she said.

We arrived at the premiere and everyone was looking at us. They took pictures and asked questions. We didn't answer any of them. The movie wasn't that bad but I didn't pay any attention to it. We walked out and everyone started getting into their cars. Our car wasn't there for some reason. So Katie and I went to look for it. We walked over to the parking lot and found it. We started walking towards it when it blew up. It threw shrapnel and a piece hit Katie in the leg causing her to fall down.

"Are you okay? I'm going to call Kendall and have him pick us up and take you to the hospital," I said. The cut didn't look that bad on her leg but I wanted to be sure.

"No James I'm fine let's just get a cab and go home," Katie said. I helped her up and then kissed her. Then we heard people and seen flashing lights.

"Big Time Scandal," I heard a reporter say.

"Get away our car just blew up assholes," I yelled at them. I got my phone and called the police to do an investigation and walked away with Katie.

An hour later we walked into the apartment. Everyone was up watching the news.

"James what happened," yelled Kendall. Clearly he was mad.

"His car blew up when we were walking towards it. Calm down Kendall," said Katie. This was a bad time to tell Kendall.

"This just in James Diamond caught in a Big Time Scandal with band mate Kendall Knight's sister Katie. They were seen after his Escalade exploded outside a premiere kissing," said the reporter on TV. (Picture of Katie and I kissing flashes on screen) Kendall turned back to us. He raised his fist and jumped at me.

"Kendall listen we have been dating ever since James stopped Chris from rapping me. So stop we were going to tell you tomorrow," Katie said.

"What did you think I would be okay with this? James has a new girlfriend every week. He screws anything with a skirt. You think I want him to date you," he yelled.

"Kendall we haven't even done anything and besides I love her," I told him.

"You're such a fucking whore Katie," Kendall yelled. He turned to walk out of the apartment.

"O really Kendall cause last I checked you sleep with Jo all the time. I have never had sex. I was about raped. Do you really think I'm that easy? Fuck you," Katie yelled at him and then ran to her room.

"Bro that was not cool," said Carlos getting up.

"Shut up Carlos I'm leaving," said Kendall and he slammed the door shut.

Katie's POV

I ran to my room. I was crying I couldn't believe had called me a whore. I have never slept with anyone in my life. He'll calm down after he goes and talks to Jo. I heard the door open.

"Katie," said James. Thankfully it was him and not Kendall. I didn't want to talk to Kendall right now.

"What James," I asked choking back tears.

"Let's get out of here and go to the beach," said James. The beach solved all his problems. I got up and grabbed a bag and packed my bikini and a change of clothes.

"Alright I'm ready," I told him.

"Aren't you going to change here," he asked giving me a weird look.

"Nope I'll change in the Jeep," I said smiling.

"Okay," he said confused. We walked down to the parking garage and got in his Jeep.

"I'm sorry about your Escalade," I told him. I felt bad because he spent so much on it.

"It's okay I had full coverage so I will just get a new one. I'm just glad you're okay," he told me. He was so sweet. I leaned over and kissed him. We drove to the beach. It was around eleven so no one was there. He got out of the car so I could change. I stepped out of the Jeep and about fell. He caught me in his strong arms. He was always there to catch me.

"You are so beautiful Katie," he told me. I grabbed his face and we started making out. Finally we walked over to the ocean. What did I ever do to deserve this wonderful person?

"It looks so beautiful at night," I said taking in the sights. I've never been to the beach at night before.

"Just like you," he said as he shoved me under water.

"James I'm going to get you," I yelled at him chasing him threw the water. Finally I caught him and jumped on his back and threw him under.

"My hair," he yelled when he resurfaced. He rarely ever got it wet. Even at the Palmwoods pool because of what bleach does to your hair he would say. The only time he would was when he surfed and then he didn't care.

"You look hot wet calm down," I told him smiling. He grabbed me and started to kiss me. Then we both went underwater continuing our kiss.

"That was amazing James," I said once we came back up for air.

"I know I am," he said smugly taking off his shirt and throwing it. He had such amazing biceps they were so big. O my god his washboard abs were to die for. No wonder why everyone liked James the best out of the band. I thought checking him out. I am so lucky. We walked back to the shore and laid in the sand for what seemed like hours.

"We really need to get back," said James.

"I know but I don't want to see Kendall," I told him. I was still really upset.

"I know but he was only trying to look out for you Katie. I mean what he said about me was true. I wish it wasn't though. I wish I would have waited for you," he told me about to cry.

"James I never told you this but when Chris was about to rape me all I thought about was," then I stopped.

"Was what Katie," he asked sitting up.

"It was meant for you to have and no one else," I told him and turned away.

"Katie, I'm glad you did," he said climbing on top of me. We made out for like thirty minutes before I decided to say something.

"James I really want to but I think we should wait," I said

"I know Katie. We need to go," he said grabbing his shirt and keys. We walked back to the Jeep before we got in I turned to him.

"Thank you James," I said pulling him into another kiss. Before I knew it we were in the back seat of his Jeep.

James's POV

I couldn't believe it we were in my Jeep about to do it. I reached behind her and undid her top. She took off my swimming trunks.

"Really James boxer briefs," she said laughing.

"Yeah what's wrong with them I like the support," I asked confused.

"Everyone else wears boxers. Maybe they just need more room," she said laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked. I couldn't believe she was trying to tell me they need more room for their junk than I do.

"Nothing," she said taking them off to.

"On second thought maybe you do need the support," she said taking in my lower nine inch region.

"Exactly," I told her smugly. I hope I don't hurt her though. She is a virgin. Then we heard a knock on the window.

"Katie are you in there," it was Kendall's voice.

"Shit what do we do," she whispered freaking out.

"Put on your clothes and grab the blanket in the back. We'll act like we were sleeping," I told her trying to remain calm.

"Katie," Kendall yelled after five minutes of knocking. It was time.

She opened the door while I pretended to be asleep.

"What do you want Kendall. I'm sleeping go away," she said in a mad voice.

"Why are you sleeping in a Jeep at the beach," asked Kendall confused.

"Ugh because I am tired and don't want to be around you right now because you called me a whore. Duh," she said.

"Katie I'm sorry. Wait is that James," he asked looking at me.

Katie's POV

"Yes Kendall it's James. Hello this is his Jeep. Where else would he be," I told him. I wanted to backhand him so bad right now.

"You guys didn't you know," he asked.

"Like it's any of your business. But no we didn't for your information. I can't believe you really think I'm that easy. Screw you. You know what here is the truth. I have had a crush on James all my life. I have loved him for the past three years. When you all were in the lobby giving a press release he kissed me and told me he loved me. We were going to tell you tomorrow but then the reporters seen us kissing after his car blew up. I piece of shrapnel hit me and I fell down. He helped me up and kissed me. Okay Kendall we have not done anything. Not saying that I don't want to but we haven't. Got it? So go away," I told him.

"I'm sorry Katie," he said looking at the ground.

"I love you Kendall but I am not going forgive you for calling me a whore," I told him and shut the door to the Jeep. I watched him walk back to his Navigator.

"Katie I'm so sorry about all this," said James as he sat up.

"It's not your fault. Sooner or later he will have to realize I am growing up," I told James lying back down.

"Let's just sleep here okay," I told him. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep within a few minutes.

James's POV

I woke up around four in the morning. I drove us back the Palmwoods and carried Katie to her room bridal style. I went to my room to find Kendall asleep. I walked over and started changing and kicked something.

"James I'm sorry," said Kendall when he heard the noise.

"It's okay dude," I told him even though it really wasn't.

"I'm glad you're with Katie. I know she's safe with you. I'm sorry James," he said. It sounded like he was crying.

"Well I'm sorry we didn't tell you. You're like a brother to me goodnight," I told him. I woke up around eight. Katie was already up making everyone breakfast.

"Hey beautiful," I told her walking over to her and kissing her.

"Not cool in front of me," said Kendall laughing walking out of our room. Katie just turned the other way still mad.

"Listen Katie I talked to Kendall last night. He was just shocked. He didn't mean it and he's happy for us. By the way are you wearing makeup," I said to her. It looked like she was.

"Alright I forgive him. Yes I am wearing makeup. I am your girlfriend I gotta look nice for you. Also nice hair," she said. I looked in the mirror in the living room.

"Awwww," I yelled. My hair was a complete mess.

"Looks someone has sex hair," said Carlos laughing as he walked out.

"Not funny," said Kendall getting mad.

"Um I'll be right back," I said running into the bathroom to fix my hair. My lucky comb was gone.

"Carlos," I yelled. I heard laughing in the other room. I stormed out of the bathroom.

"Where is my lucky comb," I yelled at all of them. Katie fell over laughing.

"Here James," she said holding it up.

"You are such a mean girlfriend," I told her as I kissed her.

"A mean what," Ms. Knight yelled. Kendall obviously hasn't told her.

"Umm," was all Katie could say.

"Sit down Ms. Knight so we all can talk," I told her. We all walked to the living room and Logan woke up and joined us. Katie and I told her about what happened over the past two weeks.

"O I'm so happy for you guys," she said smiling then she looked at Kendall with a death glare.

"If you ever call her that again. I will bet you down child," she said then started to laugh as she got up to go to the gym. After she left I leaned over and kissed Katie.

"Okay guys seriously not in front of me," said Kendall turning away.

"Shut up you suck Jo's face all the time," Katie said laughing. She walked back to finish breakfast. She would make such a good wife someday. Wait did I just think that. O my god I want to marry Katie Knight. Stop stop James stop. You need to wait. But she is. No no James stop stop thinking.

"James what's wrong," asked Logan looking at weird.

"Nothing I was just thinking," I told him. Then everyone started to laugh.

"Well that's a first," said Carlos going down the swirly slide.

"Shut up," I told them. Why did they always have to make fun of me? I am smart. Not as smart as Logan. But who needs to be smart when they have looks like me. Then the phone rang. We didn't answer it so it went to voicemail.

"James how's your car? I hope you had fun last night. I'm going to get you and your new lover," said the voice then click.

"Well now we know it wasn't an accident. James who doesn't like you," asked Logan. I looked over at him confused.

"Why would anyone not like me," I asked him.

"O my god James it's either Chris or Lauren. Chris is in jail though," said Katie at the top of her lungs. Then it hit me she wanted publicity and I ruined that when I broke up with her. Carlos turned on the TV.

"This just in. The boy Chris Tate who tried to rape James Maslow's girlfriend Katie Knight was killed two days ago in his jail cell. More information to follow," said the anchorman.

"It's Lauren," I said. I couldn't believe she would try that she is crazy. I pulled out my phone and called the police. I filed a restraining order on her. The police said she was reported missing though. Which is probably just a cover for her master plan, which is to get rid of Katie.

I walked into Katie's room. She was on the phone.

"You know exactly who this is. You tried to kill us. You so much as come near me, James, or anyone else I will show you fucking crazy. Just try me bitch," she said. She was really mad.

"Hey Katie," I said nervously.

"O hey I was just on the phone. Have you called the insurance company yet," she asked me smiling.

"Yeah they said to come down and get the check to go and buy a new car. Thank goodness I didn't have a loan," I said. If I did I would be paying for a car I didn't even have anymore.

We went and got the check. We were driving up to the Cadillac dealership.

"Katie I'm going to get the same car just with more security features," I told her. I wanted to make sure she was safe with me.

"Okay James," she said.

"By the way we are going to New York City next month to perform. It may even turn into a tour. I want you to come," I told her. I didn't want to leave her here.

"Really James that would be amazing," she said smiling. I kissed her. She drove our Escalade home, while I drove the Jeep.

Authors Note: I am interested in your input on what you think should happen next please comment or send me a PM.


	4. Big Time New York City Part I

Author's Note: I know I said I would update Saturday but I stayed home today because I was sick. So here is an update.I forgot to give details about Hannah. She has blue eyes, thin black hair, weighs about 120 pounds, is 5'6, and is very pale. I am very interested in your ideas for this story or a sequel. If you have any please PM me or comment. Please review.

Katie's POV

It has been exactly two months since James and I have started dating. This is the best time of my life. We are on the plane to New York City. Gustavo and Kelly are coming with us. I wonder when they are going to tell the guys they are together. I think I am the only one that notices. Camille, Hannah, and Jo are also going. Mom decided to go to Minnesota to be with the family. It was Thanksgiving and she wanted to go and see her parents. James and them were performing in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade again this year. We still had two hours left on our flight. We decided to take the late flight this way we could sleep when we got there. I looked over and James was looking out the window.

"It's so beautiful up here Katie," he said when he noticed I was looking at him.

"I know," I said leaning on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and put his head on mine. We both fell asleep.

"Wake up lovebirds," shouted Carlos. Thankfully we had a private jet or people would be mad.

"Attention everyone we are preparing to land please fasten your seat belts," said the pilot over the intercom.

Fifteen minutes later we were in a limo heading to our hotel suite. Yes I said a suite. An hour later we arrived at the hotel. James and I checked us in while everyone else went up to the rooms. James and I walked in and realized that everyone was already asleep with the boyfriend or girlfriend and that all the beds were taken but one.

"Well looks like I'm sleeping on the couch," said James.

"Who cares what Kendall thinks? You're sleeping with me tonight," I told as I leaned up to kiss him.

"Ok but there is going to be hell to pay," he said smiling. We walked to our room. I went into the bathroom and changed real fast. I walked out and James got down on one knee.

James's POV

I love Katie Knight. We have been dating two months and I want to marry her. I bought her a diamond promise ring with a gold band. I got on one knee as she went to change. When she came out her faced dropped.

"Katie Knight I love you will all my heart. I promise to always be there for you until the day I die. I want to marry you and have kids. You are the one I want to grow old with. I want to be your protector, your lover, and the one whose arms you cry in. Katie Knight one day I want to marry you but for now will you accept this promise ring," I said. I noticed she was crying.

"Yes James of course," she said as she ran over to be. I put the ring on her finger.

"James there beautiful," she said crying in my arms.

"Yours says James on the inside and mine says Katie. This way we always remember our promise to each other," I told her and showing her the inside of mine.

"James I love you," Katie said and kissed me again. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. When I noticed she was wearing a pair of the underwear and the robe I bought her two months ago for her birthday.

"Katie are you trying to seduce me," I said in a sexy voice. I wanted to do this so bad.

"Please James. It's been two months and we have done everything but this. I know you want to wait but everyone else has already done it including Carlos and Hannah. Please I really want to do this," she said pulling my shirt off. I didn't say anything. I didn't need to. I just kissed her. Soon all our clothes were off. I didn't want to hurt her. This was her first time.

"O shoot I don't have a condom Katie," I said. She just grabbed her purse and pulled on out. She put it on for me.

"You planned this didn't you," I asked her.

"Maybe," she said biting her lip. She pulled me down on top of her waiting for me. When I entered her I heard her breath catch.

"Katie are you okay," I asked. She nodded.

"You're just so big James," she said fighting back tears.

"Katie are you," I said before she cut me off I said pulling out of her.

"Just do it James," she whispered.

Katie's POV

My breath caught when James entered me.

"Katie are you okay," he asked me. All I could do was nod. I bit my lip trying to hold back the pain.

"You're just so big James," I said fighting back tears.

"Katie are you," he tried to say pulling out of me.

"Just do it James," I whispered. He slowly entered himself into me filling me to the hilt. Then he started moving his hips back and forth slowly. After a while I could feel myself loosen up.

"Katie wrap your legs around me," he said. I did as he said.

"Ugh James ugh," I moaned as he plummeted deep inside me. This felt so amazing. It felt so right with him. He picked me up with his strong arms and held me in the air as he continued to plummet into me.

"Katie you feel so good," he said panting.

"O my god James," I said as I let myself climax. He sat me back down on the bed and let go. I shoved him down and climbed on top of him. I inserted him into me. He guided my motions with his strong but soft hands. His hands made his way up my back and to my chest. He rolled us over and continued inside of me. I dug my nails into his back from the pleasure. When he hit my spot, I let out a loud moan. He quickly covered my mouth.

"Be quiet Katie," he whispered then he kissed me.

"Kinda hard James when you're ramming me," I said laughing. He started moving his hips again. Finally I felt him release. It didn't stop us. We just kept going.

James's POV

"James that was amazing," she said when we were done.

"No you were amazing Katie," I told her. She tried to stand up but fell back down.

"O shit Katie I hurt you why didn't you say anything," I asked her. I couldn't believe it. I had hurt Katie. I should have been easier on her.

"James shut up. We did it for like three hours. Do you expect me not to be sore? It was pure pleasure. Now stop worrying," she said.

"We need to get dressed this way no one thinks anything," I told her knowing Kendall would kill me. I took of the condom and hid it in the trash and threw a whole bunch of other trash in there. So no one could find it. I went back to the room and seen Katie was asleep but at least she put on clothes. I laid down next to her and wrapped her in my arms. She is so beautiful so perfect. I fell asleep holding her.

The next morning Katie and I woke up around six. She went to take a shower. I was sitting in bed when she walked out of the bathroom not even wearing a towel.

"Sorry forgot my clothes. Would you stop staring at me like a piece of candy James," she said. Then I realized that she was bruised from last night. She was bruised really badly.

"Katie why didn't you tell me I bruised you," I said madly.

"James it's nothing. It doesn't even hurt. What did you expect me to be okay after my first time with that monster thing of yours," she said laughing. Okay well I guess that's true.

"Fine, I'm going to make us some breakfast Katie," I told her as she walked back to the bathroom to get dressed. She came out after twenty minutes. She sat down and ate breakfast with me. I made omelets and bacon and it was pretty good. I noticed the ring was on her hand. I felt really good. Kendall came out of his room. I grabbed her hand and flipped her ring over so he wouldn't notice. Katie gave me a confused look.

"I'll explain later," I told her hoping Kendall wouldn't notice.

"Hey guys why you up so early," he said.

"Just wanted to wake up early to do some shopping and sightseeing before the parade tomorrow," I said lying quickly.

"O that's cool have fun guys. By the way we got four rental cars so just pick one," he said.

"Well I'm going to go and get ready babe," I told her. I walked to the bathroom. When I was done showering I walked over to my bags and put on a pair of Armani jeans, a black shirt, and a black pea coat. I looked good now it was time for my hair. I spent fifteen minutes making it perfect for my day with Katie. I walked out and grabbed the keys to the Tahoe. We drove around for hours just looking at the city. It was about noon.

"James I'm hungry," Katie said.

"Okay then let's get something to eat," I told her. Thirty minutes later I pulled into this elegant looking restaurant. I got out and opened the door for Katie. We walked inside.

"Hello my name Brenna and I will be your hostess. Do you have a seating preference? O my gosh your James Diamond," said Brenna jumping up and down.

"Please somewhere private and I will give you and autograph to be quiet," I told her. I didn't want this place crawling with fans. She led us to a table at the back.

"Your server will be right with you," she said as she walked away with her autographed picture of me.

"Hello my name is Alyssa and I will be your server," she said not looking at us.

"We will have two sweat teas and two house sirloins please," I said. I knew Katie liked it when I ordered for her. The waitress looked up.

"O my god. Holy crap you're freaking James Diamond. You are so freaking hot," she yelled.

Katie's POV

Really could she not see me sitting right here. She just told my boyfriend that he is hot. Granted everyone thinks that but right in front of me seriously. She is going down.

"Yes well he is mine so back off," I told her in a rude voice.

"Katie be," James said but I cut him off.

"No James I will not be nice. This girl didn't even notice me sitting here and is hitting on you," I told him. He looked at me confused.

"Now if you would please go and get us our food I would really appreciate it," I told Alyssa. She looked at me and walked away.

"Katie that was not necessary," said James.

"It is to. She is so rude. I was sitting right here James," I said to him.

"Katie she is just a fan there is no one I want to be with other than you," said James grabbing my hand flipping my ring out to the world.

"Ok I'm sorry. Hey why did you hide my ring from Kendall," I asked him still confused as to why he did that.

"Because he would think I proposed to you. We need to tell what it means before he just sees it," he said.

"O that makes sense," I said. Alyssa was walking back with our drinks. She looked at my left hand and dropped the tray. Time to be nice. I got up and walked over to her.

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier. You're a fan and I should have realized it. Let me help you," I said helping her pick up the mess.

"You have a beautiful ring. You are very lucky," she said.

"O about that we aren't engaged it's just a promise ring but he is mine," I smiled as I told her. I went back to our table. James and I were finishing our meal when Alyssa ran up to us.

"Guys there is a ton of fans outside the building," she said.

"How did they find us," I asked looking at James.

"Alyssa take my keys. Get the black Tahoe in the parking lot and pull to the front of the building please," James said to her. She nodded and ran off. We made our way to the doors I grabbed Katie's left hand to hide the ring. I put mine in my coat pocket. Alyssa jumped out of the car I gave her two hundred dollars. Katie opened the door and got in. I walked over to the driver side and as I seen Lauren in the crowd. She smiled at me and walked away. When we got back to the hotel room everyone was watching TV.

"Hey guys," Katie said walking to kitchen to make them some lunch. Jo got up and walked over to help her.

"O my god Katie what is one you're finger," Jo screamed. Everyone turned to look Katie. We forgot to switch the ring before we came back in.


	5. Big Time New York City Part II

Katie's POV

"Listen we can explain," said Katie. Kendall got up and walked over to her and looked at the ring.

"Are you pregnant," asked Kendall. His face was turning red with anger.

"No Kendall," Katie replied rolling her eyes.

"Then why are you getting married. You are too young and this doesn't make sense unless you're pregnant," said Kendall turning around to face me.

"Kendall it's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. Calm down man," I told him pulling mine off to show him.

"O um sorry. My bad," said Kendall pulling Katie into a hug.

"We need to go to bed. We got a big day tomorrow. Also we are performing live so do some warm ups cause it is going to be cold," said Logan. We all looked at him like duh. Everyone started to head to their rooms. Katie and I went and sat on the couch waiting for everyone to fall asleep.

"So are you sleeping with me again tonight," asked Katie. She did the puppy dog face. I hate it when she does that. She always gets what she wants with that face.

"Yes, Katie why wouldn't I," I told her picking her up bridal style. I carried her to our room and sat her down by her suitcase. She started to undress. I threw her a what are you doing look.

"What it's not like you haven't seen me naked before," she said pulling of her shirt. I nodded.

"Hey James do you have a shirt I can sleep in," she asked. I threw her my lucky pink V-neck. Real men wear pink. She put it on and took off her jeans. She walked to the bathroom to wash off her make-up.

"Alright James close your eyes," she said when she was done hiding behind the door.

"Katie I've seen you without make-up before," I told her stating the obvious.

"Not a lot since we have been dating. I have to look good for you. I am your girlfriend," she said.

"Katie your beautiful just the way you are. Now come and lay down," I told her lifting up the blankets. She sighed and laid down.

"James I love you," she told me looking into my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you to Katie," I said kissing her on the check. Before we knew it we were fast asleep.

Katie's POV

I woke up around five. The parade starts at nine. I looked at James. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His hair was still perfect though. One day I will have to ask him why he cares so much about his hair and looks. I got out of bed. I went and put on the robe he bought me. I left the room to go and make breakfast.

"Katie where is James," said Kendall. He was sitting in the dark on the couch. When he spoke he caused me to jump and drop the plate in my hand.

"Damn it Kendall. Scare the crap out of me. James is in the bedroom," I said going to get the broom.

"Where did you sleep then," he asked standing up.

"With him duh," I told him sweeping up the broken pieces of glass.

"Katie," he tried to say.

"I don't want to hear it Kendall. Everyone else can sleep with the partner. But god forbid I sleep with James. What is your problem? Back off it's my life," I said throwing the glass on the trash.

"Katie I'm trying to look out for you," Kendall said trying to pull me into a hug.

"Kendall I'm happy okay. For once I am happy. Please just stop. I love James and he loves me. Stop being over protective. He is your best friend. Have some faith in us. Now what do you want for breakfast," I told him after he hugged me.

"Hmm is my sister smarter than me? I want pancakes," he said.

"I always have been haven't I," I said laughing.

"O burn dude," said James walking out of the bedroom. He walked over and kissed me. Before I knew it Kendall tackled me and was tickling me.

"James help me please," I said laughing trying to get away from Kendall. James shook his head and laughed.

"Who's smarter Katie? Come on say it," Kendall said.

"You are Kendall you are," I said hoping he would stop.

"Don't you forget it," he said getting off me. Jo walked out and sat down on the couch. She looked exhausted. I wonder what they were doing last night. Kendall walked over and soon they were making out.

"Payback time," I whispered to James. I pulled him into a kiss and forced my tongue into his mouth.

"Dude that's my sister," Kendall said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Kendall shut up. We're doing it. Leave them alone," said Jo kissing him again. James and I returned to our make out session.

"Well I didn't mean to interrupt your orgy guys," said Carlos walking of his room holding Hannah's hand. We all turned and shot him a death glare.

"I need to go get ready," James said going to the bathroom.

After we all ate breakfast everyone went to go and get ready for the performance. I decided to wear a pair of Miss Me jeans, a red buckle top, and a new pair of black boots James bought me yesterday. James came out of the room dressed in a pair of Rock Revival jeans, a gray and silver BKE button up, and a black pea coat. He looked really hot in that.

"Looking good pretty boy," I said to him. Everyone started laughing.

"Haha very funny Katie. You know I look hot in this. You don't look to bad yourself babe," he said. We all made our way to the limo. Once we arrived we got on our float. It was really cold. The guys started doing warm ups cause they were performing live for some reason in this freezing weather.

James's POV

"Hello New York City," I yelled into the mic as the parade began.

"We got a surprise for all of you," said Kendall.

"We are going to perform a new song we have been working on with our girlfriends," said Logan. They turned to us and handed us some mics.

"I'm going to kill you James," said Katie giving me a death glare.

"Now we know it's not Christmas but we wrote this song anyway. We wanted to perform it with our girlfriends for the first time. So please welcome them to the stage. This is their first time performing," said Carlos pulling Hannah to him.

"Did you know about this Jo," Katie asked. Jo shook her head. Kendall handed the girls their music sheets so they knew what to sing.

_Katie- I don't want a lot for Christmas  
Jo-There is just one thing I need  
James-I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
Carlos-I just want you for my own more than you could ever know  
Logan-Make my wish come true  
Kendall-All I want for Christmas is you  
Everyone-Is YOU_

_Camille-I don't want a lot for Christmas  
Hannah-There is just one thing I need  
James-Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
Katie-I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace  
Kendall-Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day_

_Everyone-I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
Yooou baby_

_James-Oh! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)  
Jo-And the sound of children's laughter fills the air  
Carlos-And everyone is singing  
Logan-I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Everyone-Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me? oooh_

_Camille-I don't want a lot for Christmas  
Katie-This is all I'm asking for  
Boys-I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door  
Everyone-I just want you for my own more than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Yooou baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Christmas day baby you and me_

_James-Youuuuuuu andddd Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"WOOOOO," screamed the crowd. I walked over to Katie and kissed her.

"That was fun James," Katie said smiling.

"I know," I smirked.

"You're still going to pay," she said walking away. The other girls followed. We performed some songs from our new album and we finished with Famous.

"Now everyone we are just some hockey players from Minnesota," said Carlos.

"If James wouldn't have followed his dream we wouldn't be here today," said Logan.

"If Kendall wouldn't have stood up for me and said we were all going we wouldn't be here," I said. Knowing it was the truth. I owed Kendall everything. Because of him I got to live my dream.

"You need to stand up for your friends and family no matter what," said Kendall.

"You need to follow your dream and stay true to who you are," I said.

"No matter what love who you love. Even if it is your best friend's sister," said Kendall laughing.

"Thank you all for your support without you this wouldn't be possible," said Carlos.

"Happy holidays," said Logan.

"Thank you New York City," I said. We all walked off the stage and got back in the limo.

"You guys are so dead," said Jo once we all sat down.

"Now," yelled Katie. They all jumped on us. Suffice to say the girls on the fight. We got back to our room where Gustavo and Kelly were waiting for us.

"Guys that was amazing," Kelly said while she was talking on her cell. She is always so busy

"Dogs Griffin wants a tour and possible even a TV series. Your ratings are through the roof," said Gustavo.


	6. Big Time Proposal

James's POV:

It is now December 20th. We have been doing a lot of touring on the East Coast. We have been to D.C, Philadelphia, Atlanta, Miami, Orlando, now we are in Detroit. Katie and I were lying in bed. I wonder what she wants for Christmas.

"Hey James there is something I've been meaning to ask you," she said pulling me back to reality.

"What's that babe," I said.

"Why do you care so much about your hair and appearance," she asked sending me back into the past

_Flashback_

_It was before my mom and dad split up. They were fighting._

"_You're so freaking ugly. You use to be hot. Why do you think I cheat on you," said Phil Diamond to James' mom Julie._

"_I can't help it that I put on weight after I had James ten years ago," said Julie crying. _

"_Well maybe you should join a fucking gym and buy some makeup," said Phil while he hit her._

"_Well if you would get a job maybe I could," said Julie running out of the room. James was standing there because he had a bad dream._

"_James honey I'm so sorry," said his mother picking him up._

"_Get out of my house you bitch," said Phil. Throwing her clothes at her. Julie helped her son get his things and get in the car to go to her parents' house._

"_James I'm sorry about this. I should have taken better care of myself," said Julie crying._

"_Mommy I think you're beautiful," I said giving her a hug._

_End of flashback_

"When my parents split Katie I had no control over anything. I realized the only thing I truly control is myself and how I look. So I always wanted to look good so I felt like I had control," I told her starting to cry thinking of the memories.

"It was your shield from the world," said Katie kissing my cheek.

"I guess so," I told her and we fell asleep. We slept in, when we got up Gustavo and Kelly were there.

"Alright dogs we got a plane to catch lets go," yelled Gustavo. Kelly rolled her eyes. After an hour plane flight we landed.

"Welcome to Minnesota," said the pilot on the intercom. Everyone looked at Gustavo.

"Merry Christmas dogs. I got Griffin to give you the week off for Christmas then he wants you back in L.A," said Gustavo.

"Thank you," we all yelled.

"Gustavo and I are going to Fiji," said Kelly grabbing his hand.

"Wait you to are," said Carlos shocked.

"Duh you all are so stupid," Katie said laughing.

"This is so weird," said Kendall acting like he was going to throw up.

"I'm going to Fiji for the holidays," sang Gustavo just like old times. We walked out of the airport after telling Gustavo and Kelly by.

"Katie, Kendall," screamed Ms. Knight running up to them.

"Mom it's so good to see you," said Katie crying. We went to Katie's grandparents' house and everyone's family was there to welcome back their kids.

Julie Diamond's POV

It is Christmas evening. I was looking out my bedroom window. James and Katie were walking up the driveway to have supper with me. These fast four days with James have been amazing. I missed him so much while he was gone. I had too much to deal with though and wanted him to see his dream. I only see him on holidays usually. He had grown up so much in the past three years. Now he has found love. I am sure it will last forever. These were my final thoughts before I fell to the floor.

James's POV

"Mom Katie and I are here," I yelled as I walked into the house. There was no answer.

"Hmmm Katie I'll be right back," I said as I walked upstairs to my moms' room. I saw here laying on the ground.

"O my god Katie call an ambulance," I yelled downstairs. Katie came running up to the room.

"James what happened," she asked confused.

"My mom call 911," I yelled crying.

An hour later we were in the waiting room of the hospital. We weren't being told anything. A nurse walked by me.

"Nurse how's my mom," I asked.

"We are doing all we can. The doctor will be out in a minute," she said walking back to the room. A few minutes later the doctor walked out.

"James Diamond," he said looking around the waiting room.

"Here doctor. How is my mom doing," I said standing up.

"James your mom has been through cancer treatment for the past two years. She is very weak which is why she passed out. I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't think she has much longer. I am so sorry," said the doctor.

Katie's POV

When I heard the doctor say James' mom didn't have much time I walked over to him and held his hand.

"You can see her if you want. She is awake right now," said the doctor walking back to the nurses' station.

"Katie will you come with me," James asked. I looked back and the guys and mom and they nodded. James and I walked down the hall towards the room his mom was in.

"James," Julie said weakly looking at her son.

"Mom why didn't you tell me you were sick. I would have seen you more," he said crying.

"I wanted you to live your dream. I wanted you to be happy," she said looking into his eyes.

"Mom I-," he tried to say.

"James I know I don't have much longer. I have been fighting just to see you again. Now I have and you're in love. There is nothing that could make me happier," she said.

"Mom but you'll never see me get married or have kids. I want you to see your grandkids," he said letting go of all control and started balling.

"James I would love to see you get married but I don't have the strength to hold on," she said crying.

"Wait James maybe she can," I said knowing that this is what I wanted anyway. This way his mom could be here to see it.

"What do you mean Katie," he asked looking up.

"Let's get married here. They have a minister here. We could," I said.

"O that would be perfect James," said his mom smiling.

"Ok momma I'll be right back," James said leaving the room. I followed him back into the lobby. He got down on one knee in front of everyone.

"Katie Knight will you marry me," he asked. Everyone was staring at us.

"Yes James," I said smiling.


	7. Big Time Marriage

Authors Note: It is officially Christmas my time. So marry Christmas everyone. This is your present. I am working on another Jatie story now with Logan/OC. I may have it up by the New Year. I hope you all like this chapter.

Katie's POV

"Guys his mom wants to him get married. She doesn't have much time. Please just support us. We love each other and want to be together forever," I said looking at Kendall knowing he would be the one to say no.

"Okay Katie if this is what you want," said Kendall smiling.

"Will you be my best man Kendall," asked James. Kendall nodded and a big smile went across his face.

"Jo be my maid of honor please," I said.

"Of course Katie o my god you're getting married," she said excited forgetting why we're here.

"Katie I'm going to go and get my dress. I'll be back in fifteen minutes," said mom putting on her coat.

Forty-five minutes later we were standing in the hospitals chapel. Julie was watching from her hospital bed which they brought in here for us.

"Do you James Diamond take Katie Knight to be lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live," said the minister. James looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I do," he said.

"Do you Katie Knight take James Diamond to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live," said the minister again.

"I do," I said.

"With the power vested in me by the state of Minnesota. I now pronounce you husband and wife. James you may kiss your bride," the minister said. James pulled me into a kiss. His hands were on my face and mine on his. This was the perfect wedding.

Julie's POV

I had lived to see my son get married. I know that they will be together forever. I can look down from heaven and smile. My life has been fulfilled.

"James I am so happy for you and Katie," I told them. They walked over to me.

"Come here my children," I said pulling them both into a hug.

"Mom I love you," James said crying again.

"I love you to James. Now you have Katie. Take good care of her. I love you both. It's my time son. Please don't be sad. I am so happy. I love you so much," I said kissing his head. When I put my head back on my pillow I drew my last breath

James's POV

"Mom mom no don't go please please come back mom," I said when the monitor flat lined and a warning went off. The nurses rushed her back to her room and tried to revive her. They got a faint heartbeat but it soon faded away.

"James we can try and revive her again or you can issue a do not recessitate order," said the doctor.

"Let her go in peace," I told him as I walked out of the room.

"James I am so sorry," said Katie hugging me.

"It's okay. I just want to get out of here," I said. I wanted to get away from here.

"Okay James lets go," said Ms. Knight.

"James your mom was happy. She went peacefully. She got to see you get married. It was her dream," said Logan trying to help me.

"I know it's just so hard," I said putting on my coat. The drive back to Katie's grandparents was very quiet. Carlos and Hannah went to his parents, so did Logan and Camille. We got out of the van and walked towards the house.

"James you and Katie can sleep on the couches in the living room if you want," said Ms. Knight. All the lights were off so her parents were sleeping. She opened the door and went to her old room. Kendall followed her but turned left to go to the spare bedroom. I laid down on the long couch. Katie went and got some blankets.

"James do you want to be alone? If so I can leave," she asked.

"No please stay with me," I said. She walked over and laid down on me. I wrapped my arms around her. She was mine. I would love her forever. I leaned up and kissed her. We started making out we continued for thirty minutes and got more into it.

"James we need to stop. We are at my grandparents' house," she whispered. I knew she was right. We fell asleep in each other's arms. Everyone was already awake when I woke up.

"James how are you," asked Mr. Knight. She has been like mom to me.

"I think I'm going to go home and look through some things," I said grabbing my coat. Katie followed me to the van. We drove ten blocks to my old house. We went inside and started looking through some things.

"James do you remember this," Katie said startling me. It was a picture of me and her before we left for L.A

"It was one of the only picture you ever let her take of us," she said. I didn't want mom to think I liked her. She was so young then.

"Yeah, we are going to keep it put it in that box over there," I said. I wondered if my mom always knew I would end up with Katie. She always asked me if I liked her. It was around noon when we stopped going through things. We had packed three boxes of pictures and other things I wanted to keep with me in L.A Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it James," Katie said walking to the door. There was some man standing there.

"Hello umm is James here," he asked looking around.

"Yeah what," I shouted. Katie let him in. I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes.

"What do you want," I shouted at him, my father.

"James I am so sorry about your mom," said Phil. My anger was raging. He had the nerve to come here and tell me he was sorry.

"What do you want money. You haven't been in my life at all. The last time I seen you, you hit my mom. I never want to see your face again. Get out of my house," I shouted at him. He just stood there.

"James I am really sorry. I need some," Phil tried to say. Katie looked at me.

"What some money. That's all I am to you. I am not a bank. The only time you have ever tried to contact me was once you found out I was famous. All you want from me is my money. Fuck you," I said shoving him out the door.

"James," said Katie worriedly.

"Don't just don't," I said. She looked at me and kissed me. I carried her to my old room. She pulled my shirt off and undid the button on my jeans. I pulled her dress over her head. She got up and shoved me onto the bed taking off my boxer briefs. She grabbed my member and went to put it in her mouth.

'Katie wait don't," I said stopping her.

"James I want to," she said then put me in her mouth. She moved her tongue around the tip of my member. She made her way down the shaft. She started moving faster. I released before I even knew I did.

"Katie I am so sorry," I said as I watched her swallow it.

"It's fine James. Doesn't taste that bad actually," she said pulling down her panties.

"James we just consummated our marriage," Katie said three hours later. I looked at her.

"We did didn't we," I said smiling.

"I love you James," she said. I couldn't believe I am married to Katie Knight, my best friend's sister. She is only sixteen. We were so in love though. I knew that this would last forever.

"I love you Katie," I told her getting up. We needed to get back to her grandparents' house.

Two days later we were at the funeral. A lot of our old friends showed up once they heard about what happened. They all came up and offered their condolences.

"At this time James Diamond would like to say a few words," said the funeral director.

Katie's POV

I watched as James walked up to the casket. I tried not to cry.

"My mom was my hero. She never gave up fighting. I didn't even know she was sick until we came back. I am so happy that she got to see marry the girl of dreams before she died. She lived a life of happiness always making sure I got what I needed. She encouraged my dream of becoming famous and watched me live that dream. She lived her dream when she watched me marry Katie Knight. This is a little unorthodox but after the burial we are having reception for her and it will also be our wedding reception. If you want you are welcome to come. Mom may you rest in peace," he said looking at her. As he said this they shut the casket and lowered her into the ground forever.

"Ladies and gentlemen for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. James Diamond," announced Kendall for our first dance. James got up and grabbed my hand. We walked to the center of the room and the music began. I realized that it was Big Time Rush singing. They made a wedding song for us.

"Thank you James," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Surprise and I love you to Katie," I said as we began to dance. The song ended and we went to take our seats.

"Everyone it's time to cut the cake," said Logan. I want to sit down gosh. James and I walked over to the wedding cake. He grabbed my hand and we cut the cake together. He and I both picked up a piece. He was nice and didn't mess with me. I took a bite out of it. It tasted good. I went to put the piece in his mouth and smashed it against his face. I am still the evil girl he knew before. I took the piece from his hand and smashed it into his hair.

"Katie Diamond my hair," he yelled. Everyone was laughing now.

"I love you James," I choked out between laughs. I pulled him into a kiss getting cake on my face to. Life couldn't be better.

Authors Note: I am so sorry about Julie's death. I cried writing that part of the chapter. It is so sad. The wedding part was fun to write though.


	8. Big Time New Year

Authors Note: Here is another update for you guys. I'm not feeling great so I have been reading and trying all day. Also almost all the questions that are asked in the interview are from interviews I seen on YouTube, especially the one about extensions. On another note my profile is finally up so check it out. Please review the chapter.

James's POV

We flew back to L.A on the December 28th. We are at Rocque Records rehearsing. Katie is sitting in the studio with Kelly and Gustavo.

"Gustavo the boys are to perform at Rockefeller Plaza tomorrow for New Year's Eve be sure they're there," said Griffin walking in on our rehearsal

"They just got back," said Kelly. She always tried to stand up for us. Griffin just walked out of the studio.

"We seriously need a manager so he can't do that," said Kendall looking at Katie.

"Katie do you want to be our manager," I asked.

"Sure I wanted to be a manager or a P.R rep anyway," she said.

"Great," said Kelly smiling.

"But I want 10 percent," she said with a smile.

"Done here is your first check," said Gustavo looking at Kelly to write a check.

"Dogs get ready to go to New York City. This will bring us some publicity anyway," said Gustavo going back to his office to book our flights.

We were on the plane heading to New York when I noticed everyone was sleeping. This was the perfect time to do this.

"Katie hey Katie wake up," I said I had something to give her.

"What James," she said yawning. I pulled out a light blue Tiffany box.

"Katie this is for you," I said pulling out a 10 carat Emerald Cut Three Stone diamond ring with a five carat Channel-set band ring with vertical baquette diamonds. I placed the ring on her finger.

"James it's beautiful," she said her eyes filling with tears.

"So are you," I said kissing her lightly on the lips. I put my arm around her shoulder and we fell asleep.

"Dogs get some sleep you got a big performance tonight," said Gustavo as we checked into our hotel. This time we all had separate rooms. Katie and I walked into our room. Katie got on the bed and started taking off her clothes. I did the same. As we were laying there in each other's arms she kissed me.

"James I am so happy you married me," she said.

"Baby I'm just happy you accepted," I told her before I fell asleep. I woke up to knocking on our door.

"James, Katie get ready. Good Morning America wants an interview with Big Time Rush," said Kelly. I looked at the clock it was five in the morning.

"Be out in a minute," I shouted hearing her walk to Kendall's and Jo's room.

We walked into the studio. The other girls decided that they would stay at the hotel and get their beauty sleep. As if they don't wear enough make up to cover it up.

"Okay we are going to break. So go on out there," said the producer. We walked to the chairs on the stage and took our seats. Kendall, Katie, and I sat on the front row. Logan and Carlos sat on the back in between us. The camera man gave us the five second count down.

"Good morning America. I am here with Big Tim Rush and some of their girlfriends," said Robin smiling.

"Now how would you explain your music," she asked us.

"We all have different tastes and styles so we use that and blend it together. We are really a music group and not a boy band," said Kendall.

"Now rumors have it James is the pretty boy. Would you all agree," she asked. They all started laughing.

"Yeah," everyone said looking at me.

"Ok first off we all are. Not just me. I just happen to want to look good for Katie all the time," I said kissing Katie. She put her left hand on my face exposing the ring.

"That's so sweet. Now Katie I couldn't help but notice your finger. Have you two tied the knot already," Robin asked. Everyone's breath caught.

"Um well actually yeah we have," Katie said smiling.

"Wow that was fast what happened," asked Robin.

"Well we went back to Minnesota over Christmas. On Christmas evening my mom was hospitalized. She had cancer. She didn't tell me because she wanted me to live my dream. She said she was only holding to see me again. I told her that she would never see me get married and have kids. She was like James I want to see you get married but I don't have the strength to hold on," I said before I looked at Katie to continue the story.

"So when I heard that I told James we could get married and her see it. So we went into the lobby and he proposed to me in front of the rest of them and my mom. That night we were married at the hospital. A few minutes later James' mom Julie passed away," said Katie she was beginning to cry.

"Now that is true love and so romantic. I wish the best for you guys. Now Kendall how do you feel about this," asked Robin.

"Well when I found out they were dating I was shocked. At the hospital when James proposed I realized that they truly loved each other and that it would last forever. I couldn't ask for someone better for my sister," Kendall said hugging Katie.

"So you all are one big happy family. Now how did BTR start," asked Robin.

"Well Gustavo Rocque went on a nationwide search," said Logan.

"When he came to Minnesota I told the guys about it. They knew it was my dream to be famous and a singer," I said.

"So we told James to go and audition. When it was his turn though he got nervous and missed a note," said Logan.

"So I went in there and showed Gustavo up and sang the Turd song for him," said Kendall

"Gustavo liked it I guess," I said.

"So Kendall said he would only go if we could," said Logan.

"He really is a good friend. Taking us all along and letting me live my dream," I said.

"Guys that's really touching but now we have to take a break," said Robin.

"Now how did that turd song go," Robin asked when we returned from break.

"Well here is a short version," said Kendall

_Oh you're such a turd_

_Such a giant giant turd_

_And you look like a turd_

_And you smeeeeeeieeeelllll like a turd_

"Wow that was really good I really liked how James ended the song," said Robin.

"So who is the biggest prankster of the group," Robin asked.

"Carlos," said Kendall we all nodded in agreement.

"Now what is a song that you all have on your IPod," asked Robin.

"Party in the USA," said Carlos really fast.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that Carlos," said Logan embarrassed.

"Yeah Miley we like your music," I said laughing.

"So you all know that now there is a big debate about Harry Potter or Twilight. Which do you prefer," asked Robin.

"Harry Potter," we all said.

"Okay now back to pretty boy James. Is your hair real or is it extensions," asked Robin. Everyone started laughing. I threw my head back and got a confused look on my face.

"What extensions really no this is real I promise my hair is real. It's not funny guys shut up," I said punching Kendall.

"Okay sorry James but nowadays you gotta ask Brett Michaels has them. Now one more question James. A lot of people have noticed that your cheeks are always red. Why is that," asked Robin. Really she wants to get into personnel matters her.

"Actually Robin, and for those who wonder if I wear make-up or not I don't. I have Rosacea so that's why my cheeks are red," I said getting annoyed.

"Alright well thank you guys for coming. Don't miss Big Time Rush's performance tonight before the ball drops. They will be performing live in Rockefeller Plaza," said Robin before we got the clear sign.

We were getting ready for our performance in 10 minutes. We had fifteen minutes of singing. The ball would drop when we were done.

"Holy crap guys we are singing on New Year's at Rockefeller Plaza.," said Carlos jumping up down.

"We know," we all said to him for like the hundredth time today. He was starting to get annoying. We all started to make our way to stage. We got on stage and grabbed out mics.

"Are you ready to rock New York City," I yelled into the mic. The audience started screaming. We started singing the City is Ours. After that we sang a song from our new album. Then we started singing Stuck. When I started singing I turned and faced Katie. This is our song. The song I sang to her before we started dating.

_There were so many things that I never ever get to say_

_Cause I'm always tongue tied and my words getting in the way_

I looked at Katie again.

_And every little thing would be falling into place_

When the song ended the crowd went wild. We turned around and looked at the timer. The girls all came on stage and stood with us. It started counting down. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, and the ball dropped.

"Happy New Year Katie," I said kissing her cheek.

"You to James you to," she said taking in the sights. After the ball dropped we started walking back to our limo. Before we got there the driver started it up and went to open the door. All of a sudden it exploded killing the driver. We all turned around and fell to the ground. I rolled on top of Katie to protect her in case of debris.

"O my god are you guys okay," yelled a police officer who was nearby.

"Yes I think we all are," said Katie pushing me off her so she could stand up. The police officer got some more vehicles to take us back to our hotel when we arrived there was a lobby full of reporters and a few FBI agents.

"I am Special Agent King," announced the tall dark one walking up to us.

"We need to talk," said the shorter one. We went to the hotel conference room.

"Do you guys know who could have done this," asked agent King.

"My ex Lauren I think. After we broke up my Escalade blew up also," I stated bringing back memories before Katie and I were together.

"That's a start. We are going to have a detail on all of you for a while. When you get back to L.A I suggest you all move to a more secure place. We will try to find out who is doing this," said agent King.

The next morning we were on the first flight back to L.A. Katie and I went up to Malibu to look at a few houses that we all could move in to.

"How about that one James. It has seven bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a family room, a big kitchen. O and look it even has a pool and a pool house," said Katie.

"How much," I said. I bet it was really expensive.

"Not that much actually James. The bank foreclosed and they only want four million for it," said Katie smiling.

"O that's not bad for Malibu," I said. Katie pulled out her phone.

"Kendall we found it start moving," she said. She hung up and dialed another number.

"Listen Griffin if you want Big Time Rush then you will buy them this place in Malibu for four million. Got it? If not we all walk," she said. After a while I heard a reply.

"Great thanks," Katie said smiling and shutting her phone.

"What did he say Katie," I asked her. She better not have got us fired.

"He said BTR is….to valuable. He is going to buy it for us. James we're moving to Malibu," she screamed jumping up and down in her seat.

Authors Note: Okay so how do you think the conflict with Lauren should be resolved. If you don't want to say it in a review. Then you can PM me. I have so many possibilities right now I can't decide. I would really appreciate your input because the next few chapters will be building up to it.


	9. Big Time Opportunities

Authors Note: This chapter is just a filler. Sorry it took so long to update. Thank you JamesMaslowBTR100 for reminding me that Katie has to go to school. Thank you all for the support. Also sorry for the long disclaimer. Hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush this applies to all the chapters before this and after because I don't want to have to put this on here every time. Also for the last chapter I do not own Good Morning America. I do not own the Buckle, the Staples Center, and/or any other company mentioned in this chapter.

Katie's POV:

A week later we were driving to our new home in James' Escalade with the last of the boxes. After a lot of begging Camille, Jo, and Hannah got to move with us also.

"O my god this place is amazing," said Jo sitting in the back by Kendall.

"Yeah it is," I said. This place has a security gate, a huge drive way, a six car garage, seven bedrooms, and eight bathrooms. What could be more amazing?

"O and it has a pool," said James. Of course all he cares about is the pool to maintain his tan. We pulled up the driveway and got out of the cars.

"Ok so James and I have the master bedroom upstairs. Since we found the place," I said stating the obvious.

"So the rest of you scramble and find a room," said James. This will be very entertaining. Mom went to go and get a room.

"Um mom," I said stopping her.

"What Katie," she said confused.

"You get the pool house," I told her pointing to the back of the property.

"You think I am going to let you all live in that place without supervision," she said yelling.

"Um Ms. Knight the pool house has three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and we converted one bedroom into a gym for you," said James smiling.

"O well in that case by," she said running. James and I started laughing. She is too easy. James and I walked up to our room. As we walked past the others they were fighting over the rooms. Jo threw Camille out of one. Kendall and Carlos were wrestling. Logan and Hannah were screaming at each other. James and I cracked up laughing.

"Katie this is amazing," said James as he walked into our room. I have spent a lot of time setting it up. I would get away during their recording sessions in the Jeep and come over here. There was a big huge window overlooking the coastline. Our bed was on the wall across from it. It was a king size bed with drapes on the edges. I had bought us a 62" Plasma screen TV and mounted it to the right of the bed. On the left side of the bed near the door there was a couch and another TV to play games on. Another reason why we took this room was it was connected to a study. I needed that for an office to be BTR's manager. James walked into the bathroom which was huge. We had a shower like the one in the Game Plan. There was a hot tub in one corner and an actual shower and bathtub in the other.

"James also I got us two mirrors. This way I can do my hair when you are taking forever on yours," I said laughing. He gave me an annoyed look.

"What do you about us breaking in the new bed," he asked smiling.

"Let's do it," I said walking back to the room swaying my hips. I lay down on the bed and he took of my shirt and bra. James kissed my lips and made his way down my neck. When he got to my breast he stopped and sucked on my left one when he was done he continued trailing kisses down to my waistline. He slowly undid my pants and slid them off of me taking my panties with them. I leaned up and took off his shirt as I did this the sun shined on his perfect body. He glowed with the rays of the sun. He was so perfect his biceps were so perfect. His washboard abs shinned with beauty. I undid the button on his jeans letting them fall to the crowd. I could tell by the bulge in his boxer briefs he was ready. He took them off.

James climbed on top me and grabbed my legs wrapping them around his waist. He inserted himself into me forcefully. I let out a moan after my breath caught. He started moving in and out. He accidently almost went all the way out when I angled myself upwards. When this happened he fell back into me hard.

"Awwww James," I shouted trying to take a breath. He looked at me with a sorry face. I nodded for him to continue. He flipped us over allowing me to be on top. I started sliding up and down on his member. I grabbed his pecks as I started picking up speed.

"Katie you feel so good," he whispered.

"Hey guys whe-, o my god," screamed Jo as she opened the door. Kendall was standing right behind her.

"What the hell are you doing," yelled Kendall. His head was beginning to twitch. I got off of James and grabbed our robes.

"Ken-," I tried to say. Kendall snapped and ran at James tackling him. He punched James in the stomach.

"Guys stop," screamed Jo running over to them. James had more muscle and was stronger than Kendall. He flipped Kendall under him pinning him to the crowd.

"Are you fucking kidding me Kendall? We are fucking married damn it," I yelled crying running out of the room.

James's POV:

"Sorry dude I just lost it," said Kendall trying to get up.

"I should have locked the door," I said laughing. Kendall rolled his eyes. We walked downstairs to the kitchen where Katie was.

"Katie I," Kendall tried to say. Katie looked up.

"What you're sorry again. Kendall why do you always have to ruin this? I wish James and I had our own house. He and I are married stay out of my love life. It's not any of your concern," she shouted at him.

"Listen I'm sorry. When I saw you guys I thought of my little sister. I wanted to protect her. I lost it. I know you aren't little anymore. You guys are married and that is your business. I'm sorry sis," Kendall said crying. Katie walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Next time we are locking the door," I said. They all laughed.

"Defiantly, now James I believe we have some business to finish," said Katie walking towards the stairs. I followed her.

Katie's POV

It was supper time the day we moved. James and I walked out of our room to the kitchen.

"James what should we make for supper," I asked.

"O chicken fettuccine sounds delicious," he said smiling.

"Ok well get the chicken and I'll cook the noodles," I said looking in the cabinets. Fifteen minutes later I went to check on the noodles.

"James do you think these are done," I asked feeling them.

"I don't know here," he said throwing a few pieces at me.

"James one went down my bra," I yelled at him.

"O let me get that for you," he said smirking.

"Um how about no," I said pulling the noodles off the stove adding the chicken pieces. We all sat around the table ready to eat.

"Hey Katie so what are you going to do about school," asked Logan.

"Well actually I am going to try and test out of high school. I mean I got a 30 on my ACT so I can pretty much go to any college I want. I'm thinking about taking some online classes for college," I said.

"O that sounds like a great idea babe," said James.

"So what are you going to major in," asked Logan.

"Well to be a manger or public relations rep I need to have degrees eventually in accounting, business, and marketing. So really I'm thinking about getting an associate's degree in all of them for now," I said.

"Well that sounds good. By the way the food is amazing," said Kendall.

"Guys we really need to start thinking about our future after Big Time Rush is over," said Logan.

"I know hopefully I can keep singing and get into acting," said James.

"By the time the band is over it would be a little late to play hockey so I don't know what I'll do," said Kendall.

"Guys we should open a record company. This way we can stay in here in L.A and still produce music when the band is done," said Carlos. When did he get smart?

"Actually that's not a bad idea Carlos. We only have one more album to realize before our contract is up with Griffin. We should really talk to Gustavo about this," said Logan.

"Hey guys I'm done so I'm going to go and check my e-mail," I said getting up washing my plate in the sink. I walked back to my office and checked my e-mail for the first time in a week. I don't know why I waited so long. I mean I have an IPhone for crying out loud.

_Katie Diamond,_

_I spoke to Kelly about Big Time Rush doing a concert at the Staples Center next weekend. The performer we had scheduled cancelled. Kelly gave me your email saying you are their manager. Please contact me soon._

_ Entertainment Director,_

_ Brooke Booth_

_Katie Diamond,_

_This is Griffin's Executive Administrative Assistant. Griffin was wondering if Big Time Rush would be interested in a TV series about the band and what they have gone through. He is willing to pay each band member eight million dollars, their girlfriends four million, and the rest of the Palm Woods residents based on appearance in the series for the first season. Please reply soon._

_ Executive Administrative Assistant _

_ Courtney Hutchins_

_Katie Diamond,_

_Eagle Productions is interested in James Diamond being the main character of our new movie. More details to follow if you accept. Please let us know as soon as possible._

_ Executive Director of Eagle Entertainment, Shawn Eagle_

_Katie Diamond,_

_We are interested in Big Time Rush modeling for us. We have a new clothing line that seems to be their style. I think this would be mutually beneficial._

_Buckle National Marketing Director,_

_Katherine Nuckolls_

"James," I shouted at him. He came running in and looked at what I just read.

"What's wrong Katie," he asked.

"James look at these emails," I said.

"Book it all Katie," he said excited after he looked at them all.

Authors Note: I can't think of a name for this chapter. If you all think of one PM me please!


	10. Big Time Memories

_Author's Note: Ok so I have been doing some research on this. The setting of this story is now in 2012 because the guys are 19 and in the show they are sixteen so they were born in 1993. Anyway last night I was listening to tributes to the soldiers oversees and this idea popped into my head. This chapter really means a lot to me because my stepdad is overseas in Afghanistan and was in Iraq before that. Also my grandfather fought in Vietnam and ended up killing himself because of it. Most of my family is still in denial because it was a car accident and I only found out about it a few months ago from my uncle because I was real young. Sorry for the long author's note. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or their songs. Nickelodeon and Sony-Columbia Records do. Jo Dee Messina and her record company own Heaven Was Needing a Hero not me. Carrie Underwood and her record company own Just a Dream not me. I do not own My Immortal, Evanescence and her record company do. I do not own Never Let Go, Bryan Adams and his record company do. Sorry about the long disclaimer. I do not own the Staples Center. If I missed anything I DO NOT OWN IT!_

James's POV

It has been a week since Katie got the e-mails. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we are performing at the Staples Center. We have been really busy working, and I have been shooting for my new movie the past week. On Monday we are going to start the TV series on Big Time Rush and the story behind us. So we have to fly to Minnesota to shot the first episode on Sunday.

It was noon and I was getting hungry. Katie and I were the only ones home because all the guys went on dates with their girlfriends. Kendall and Jo went to the pier. Carlitos and Hannah went to the movies to see some new scary movie. Logan and Camille went to the planetarium. I swear, Logan does not know what a date is.

I walked upstairs to my room. The door was shut and I heard muffled crying and singing. I opened the door and peaked in. Katie was on the bed, playing the guitar singing a song while she was crying.

"Hey Katie what's wrong?" I asked her getting on the bed.

"James what day is it?" she said looking up. Her makeup was running down her face.

"It's the thirteenth- ooooooooo," I said as I hugged her.

Katie's POV:

~Flashback~

_It was March, 2003. _

"_Honey I got my orders we are invading March twentieth," my dad said._

"_What about the kids? They are so young," Mom said._

"_There is nothing I can do. I have to go. Kids come on out. I know you are there," Dad said. Kendall and I walked out from around the corner and into the kitchen._

"_I think we all need to sit down," Mom said. We all went to table and took our seats._

"_Kids I have to go soon. I have to fight for our country. Like the other soldiers you know in Afghanistan," Dad said._

"_No daddy! Please stay here with us. You don't have to go," I said._

"_I do honey. I am so sorry," he said walking over to me and picking me up._

"_I'll be home as soon as I can I promise," Dad said._

~End of flashback~

~Flashback~

_It was Christmas Eve. I woke up to the sound of the house door opening. I ran to Kendall's room._

"_Kendall Kendall, Santa is here," I whispered excitedly._

"_Let's go see him," he said getting out of bed. We walked downstairs. There was a man standing there in camo. He turned around._

"_Daddy!" I screamed. Mom came running down the stairs._

"_Merry Christmas guys," Dad said hugging us._

"_You're home for good right," Kendall asked. My dad shook her head._

"_No kids I am only here for two weeks then I have to go back," said Dad._

~End of flashback~

~Flashback~

_Dad has been gone for almost a week. A car pulled into the driveway. They were all dressed in uniforms._

"_Mommy! Some army guys are here!" I yelled. She went to open the door. _

"_Mam may we come in," asked one of them. She let them in and went to the couch._

"_Ma'am? May we come in? I am your husband's commander. Before I tell you this I am so sorry. Your husband was killed yesterday in combat. You husband served the United States Army well, and I am so sorry for your loss," the commander said._

"_Kids go upstairs now," Mom said. Three days later we are at the cemetery._

~End of flashback~

~Flashback~

_It was January 13, 2003. We were in the family car going to the cemetery. James, Carlos, and Logan rode with us because we considered them family. We took our seats. The hearse pulled up and the honor guard walked up and carried a casket draped with a United States flag next to the grave. They performed the twenty-one gun salute._

"_The honor guard will now perform the flag folding ceremony. The first fold of the flag is a symbol of life," the commander said as they performed the first fold._

"_The second fold of the flag is a symbol of the people's belief in the eternal life," he said as they performed the second fold._

"_The third fold of the flag is made in honor and remembrance of John Knight who gave a portion of life for the defense of the country to attain peace throughout the world," he said as the honor guard performed the third fold._

"_The fourth fold of the flag represents people's weaker nature," he said as they folded the flag for a fourth time._

"_The fifth fold of the flag is a tribute to the country," he said and they performed the fifth fold._

"_The sixth fold of the flag is for where people's hearts lie. It is with hearts that people pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of American, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all," he said._

"_The seventh fold of the flag is a tribute to the Armed Forces, for it is through them that the people protect the country and flag against all enemies, whether they be found within or without the boundaries of the republic," the commander said as the honor guard performed the seventh fold._

"_The eight fold of the flag is a tribute to the one who entered into the valley of the shadow of death, that people might see the light of day, and to honor one's mother, for whom it flies on Mother's Day," he said. I broke out into tears at this comment. James grabbed my hand to let me know he was there._

"_It will be okay Katie," James said. I nodded my head and continued to listen._

"_The ninth fold of the flag is a tribute to womanhood, for it has been through their faith, love, loyalty, and devotion of the men and women who have made this country great," he said and my mom fought to hold back tears._

"_The tenth fold of the flag is the tribute to the father, for he too, has given his sons and daughters for the defense of the country since he or she was first born," he said as they performed the tenth fold._

"_The eleventh fold of the flag, in the eyes of the Hebrew citizens, represents the lower portion of the seal of King David and King Solomon and glorifies, in their eyes, the God of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob," he said._

"_The twelfth fold of the flag, in the eyes of the Christian citizen, represents an emblem of eternity and glorifies, in their eyes, God the father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost," he said._

"_The thirteenth and final fold of the flag, the stars are uppermost in remembrance of the Unites States' national motto, "In God We Trust,"" he said. The Army Honor Guard walked over to the family. They knelt in front of my mom and leaned forward._

"_On behalf of the President of the United States and the people of a grateful nation, may I present this flag as a token of appreciation for the honorable and faithful service of your husband rendered this nation," the soldier holding the flag said. My mom reached out to take the flag and broke into tears._

~End of flashback~

"Katie it will be okay," James said as he hugged me.

"I can't believe it has been this long James," I said wiping tears off my face.

"Katie, can you sing me that song?" he asked me and I smiled.

"It's about my dad. It's called Heaven Was Needing a Hero," I told him. I finished the song and he smiled.

"Katie, you should sing that tomorrow at the Staples Center," he said.

"James, I don't know," I said.

"Do you have any more songs? We could open with you singing some and then some duets and then perform. We could dedicate the performance to your dad and the soldiers," James said. I nodded my head.

We were getting ready to perform. I was backstage and was really nervous.

"Are you ready?" James asked as he walked up to me. I nodded my head. He took my hand and led me onto the stage. The other guys followed

"Everyone this is my wife, Katie Diamond. She is going to perform with us tonight," said James.

"Eight years ago yesterday, Katie and I lost our dad in the Iraq War. So to start off we are going to be performing songs Katie has written for the soldiers over the years," said Kendall. We all walked to our stools on the stage and sat.

"This is for you dad," I said into the mic before I started singing.

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_And if you left me_

_I wish that you would just leave _

_Your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone _

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have _

_All of me _

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind _

_Your face it haunts _

_My once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away _

_All the sanity in me _

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have _

_All of me _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have _

_All of me_

The crowd began to cheer which eased my nerves.

"Now Katie and I are going to sing a song," said James. He turned his head and looked into my eyes.

_James-It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_

_all dressed in white, going to the church that night_

_Katie-She had his box of letters in the passenger seat, _

_six pence in her shoe_

_something borrowed something *blue*_

_James-and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh_

_she just couldn't believe it _

_Katie-she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands_

_Both-Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Katie-I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, _

_James-This can't be happening to me _

_Katie-This is just a dream_

_James-The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

_lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt_

_then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard _

_Katie-then they handed her a folded up flag and _

_she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been _

_James-and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_Both-Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Katie-I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Katie-Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, _

_James-This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream_

_Katie- Oh, Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Ohh I'll never know_

_It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, _

_Both-This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream_

_Oh this is just a dream_

_just a dream, oh!_

The crowd began to cheer again.

"Now my brother and I are going to sing a song together," I said.

_Katie-I came by today to see you_

_Oh I had to let you know_

_Kendall-If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time_

_Both-I'd have held you, and never let go _

_Katie-Oh, it's kept me awake nights, wondering_

_I lie in the dark, just asking why_

_Kendall-I've always been told_

_You won't be called home_

_Until it's your time _

_Both-I guess heaven was needing a hero_

_Somebody just like you_

_Kendall-Brave enough to stand up_

_For what you believe_

_And follow it through_

_Katie-When I try to make it make sense in my mind_

_The only conclusion I come to_

_Both-Is heaven was needing a hero_

_Like you _

_Kendall-I remember the last time I saw you_

_Oh, you held your head up proud_

_Katie-I laughed inside_

_When I saw how you were standing out in the crowd_

_Both-You're such a part of who I am_

_Now that part will just be void_

_No matter how much I need you now _

_Heaven needed you more _

_Both-Cause heaven was needing a hero_

_Somebody just like you_

_Kendall-Brave enough to stand up_

_For what you believe_

_And follow it through_

_Katie-When I try to make it make sense in my mind_

_The only conclusion I come to_

_Both-Is heaven was needing a hero_

_Like you _

_Kendall-Is Heaven was needing a hero_

_Katie-and that's you_

"Alright I am done. Give it up for Big Time Rush," I said and started to walk off the stage. James grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"You did great babe," he said before he kissed me. The crowd awed. I walked off the stage after the kiss.

_Kendall-Can you lay your life down, so a stranger can live_

_Carlos-Can you take what you need, but take less than you give_

_James-Could you close every day, without the glory and fame_

_Logan-Could you hold your head high, when no one knows your name_

_James-That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say_

_All-We say goodbye, but never let go_

_We live, we die, cause you can't save every soul_

_Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who_

_Will never look back, never look down_

_and never let go_

_James-Can you lose everything, you ever had planned_

_Kendall-Can you sit down again, and play another hand _

_Carlos-Could you risk everything, for the chance of being alone_

_Logan-Under pressure find the grace, or would you come undone_

_James-That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say _

_All-We say goodbye, but never let go_

_We live, we die, cause you can't save every soul_

_Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who_

_Will never look back, never look down_

_and never let go_

_James-Never let go, Never let go, Never let go_

_James-Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who_

_Kendall-Will never look back, never look down_

_Carlos-and never let go_

_All-We say goodbye, but never let go_

_We live, we die, 'but you can't save every soul_

_Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who_

_Will never look back, never look down_

_and never let go_

_Carlos and Logan-Will never look back, never look down_

_Kendall-and never let go_

_James-Never let go, Never let go, Never let go_

After that song they sang Big Time Rush, Halfway There, Stuck, and Famous.

James's POV:

"Thanks, everyone, for coming to the show," said Carlos looking exhausted.

"Now we are going to try and record these songs for you," said Kendall.

"If we do then all the proceeds will go towards families who have lost someone overseas," I said. It was hard on the family when they lost someone.

"Goodnight L.A," said Logan before we walked off the stage. I walked over to Katie.

"Hey, we are going to Minnesota tomorrow. Do you want to go by your dads' grave?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

James's POV

We just landed in Minnesota. We start shooting the first episode tomorrow. We pulled into Katie's grandparents' house and visited for a while.

"Hey Mama Knight, I'm going to take Katie to visit Johns' grave. I don't know when we will be back," I said.

"Okay, James. Be careful," said Mama Knight. Katie and I grabbed our coats and took the rental Tahoe to the cemetery. We got out and walked to the grave. Katie fell on her knees.

"Hey daddy," she said crying. I knelt down beside her

"I miss you so much," she said as she put her face in my chest.

"You were like a dad to me John. I miss you to," I said. He practically raised me and taught me what it meant to be a man. He was more of a dad than my own father.

"Daddy, James and I are married. I know you would be happy about that. You taught him how to be a man. He is just like you are very good man and a great husband. Like you were to mom," said Katie. She kissed me on the cheek.

"I promise I will take good care of her John. Please say 'hi' to my mom and tell her I miss her," I said.

"James, we should go to your moms' grave too," said Katie getting up. They weren't very far apart. Our families have been friends forever and were all buried close together. Our grandparents and great grandparents were even best friends. We walked over to her grave and I fell to my knees. This is the first time I have been here since she was buried.

"Hey, Momma. Katie and I are so happy. Did you always know I would end up with her? You probably did because you were so smart. I miss you so much mom," I said starting to cry.

"You would be very proud of your son Julie. He is such a great husband. You raised him well. I love you mom," said Katie.

"Katie, I can't do this. I need more time. I'm sorry momma. I love you," I said as I got up and walked back to the Tahoe. Katie stayed behind. I got in the car and threw my cell phone at the dash. Why did she have to die? She was my rock. I miss her so much. I just let everything go and started crying.

"James, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have," Katie said when she got in. I cut her off.

"Not your fault Katie. I just need time to deal with it. Can we go back to my house," I said looking at the floor. I broke my iPhone crap.

"Yeah," she said as she started the car. We walked in the house. I still paid all the bills so everything worked and I even had a house cleaner keep it clean. I went to my mom's room while Katie fixed us something to eat. I walked over to my moms' desk and opened the top drawer. There was a letter and it had my name on it. I opened the letter.

_My dearest son,_

_If you are reading this then you know that I have gone on. I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I want you to know that I love you very much. I have been sick for two years and I am running out of strength. I hope I get to see you one last time before I die. I want you to know that everything is yours. You can keep the house if you want. I just want you to be happy. That's why I didn't tell you. I wanted you to live your dream like I lived mine. Please James. If you find someone you love. Love them with all your heart. Don't let anything tear you apart. Tell everyone that I said hi and that I love them especially Katie she is like the daughter I never had. I know you had a crush on her. Don't even deny it anymore. If you still like her then follow your heart. She may be the person you marry one day. I love you my son. Live your life to fullest and remember do not have any regrets. I know I don't even Phil because if I hadn't have met him. I wouldn't have had you, which is my biggest reward out of life. Now go and live your life James. I love you very much_

_ With all my love,_

_ Mom_

I don't know how long I have been sitting here. I heard Katie come in.

"James, supper is ready," she said. I held up the letter and she took it and started reading.

"It's from my mom," I said.

"James I don't know what to say," Katie said when she finished reading it.

"I know, right?" I said.

Author's Note: I am sorry about all the songs and the flashbacks. The letter just popped into my head when I had James go upstairs so I went with it. I had no idea that I would start crying writing it. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have an idea where this story should head then please PM me.


	11. Big Time Fight

Authors Note: I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been so busy with school and family problems. After this chapter there is one more and then possibly a sequel. Be warned this chapter moves very fast to get to the main point. I hope it doesn't confuse you. Once again sorry but please review this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Katie's POV:

It has been almost a month since we moved. Big Time Rush has never been busier. I have been sick the past few mornings. I meet up with the guys around eleven when it wears off. They started shooting their series with Griffin at the Palm Woods. We just finished shooting episode six.

"James we need to get over to the Buckle modeling shoot," I said to him. Today was going to be really busy.

"Okay Katie hold on," he said going to his changing room.

"Kendall you have an interview in two hours don't forget. Carlos and Logan you need to stay here and shoot a few more scenes. After all that Gustavo wants you at Rocque Records to record a new song. James hurry up," I said, the last part I yelled. James walked out of his room and started walking to the door.

"Katie we have been so busy. I'm sorry we haven't got to spend any time together. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day cancel everything. Tomorrow you and I are spending the day together," James said as he was pulling onto the highway.

"That would be great James," I said smiling. We haven't had any time to ourselves. He has been so busy because of all the things I booked. We arrived at the studio and James went to go and get changed. When he came out he looked stunning.

"James just do some poses for us," said the photographer. He started snapping pictures of James. The pictures came out great. James looked so hot in them. I don't know how I feel about everyone seeing these pictures. I guess I will have to get use to it though. After the shoot we drove to Rocque Records. They started singing a new song. It was really good.

"Again from the top," yelled Gustavo. All the boys groaned.

"Gustavo it sounds great. Leave them alone," said Kelly.

"I don't want great. I want perfection," he yelled at Kelly. After singing the song twenty times the boys were allowed to leave. My phone rang and I answered it.

"James, they want you on the set to film a scene for the movie," I told him walking out to the car after I got off the phone.

"You really need to stop booking things back to back," he said laughing. Filming went really fast today. It was around six when James could leave. We drove back to Malibu and went to sleep.

James's POV

I woke up around seven today.

"It's Valentine's Day," I thought as I got up to go and make Katie breakfast. I made her pancakes, sausage, eggs, and bacon. She was still asleep when I carried it into the room. I sat the food down.

"Katie wake up," I said shaking her.

"Mhmmm James stop," she said sitting up. I grabbed the tray and gave it to her. When she finished we decided to take a shower together.

"James that feels so good," she said as I washed her back touching her lightly. All of a sudden she jumped out of the shower and ran to the toilet. She started throwing up. I went over to her and grabbed her hail.

"Katie are you okay," I asked her. Why has she been sick lately?

"I'm fine James. It's just stress I think," she said before she threw up again.

"Katie I'll be right back," I said when she was done.

When I walked back in the room she was getting dressed. She put on a pink sun dress.

"Katie I got a surprise for you," I said walking over to her. We walked downstairs and got in the Escalade. I put a blindfold over her eyes. I started driving, when we reached our destination I took the blind fold off of her.

"James why are we at a Mercedes dealership," she asked.

"You'll see come on," I said stepping out of the car. We walked into the dealership.

"How may I help you," asked one of the dealers.

"I'm here to pick up a car. It's under James Diamond," I said smiling.

"Right this way sir," he said walking towards the dealership garage.

Katie's POV

"Katie, this is your car," James said pointing towards the black ML450 Hybrid SUV in the back.

"It has IPod integration, entertainment system, blind spot assist, heated seats, and so much more," said the dealer. I wonder how much commission he got.

"James it's perfect but how much did it cost," I said. James just rolled his eyes.

"Seventy-three thousand," he said as if it was nothing.

"James that's a lot of money," I shouted.

"Not with everything you have booked. We make plenty to afford this. Besides Katie you need a car," he said.

"I got the Jeep," I said in my defense.

"Katie you are Big Time Rush's manager. You need something other than a Jeep. End of discussion," he said kissing me.

"You drive it all the time James," I said getting mad.

"Yes but not to work. I only drive it to the beach because it is a beach Jeep," he said laughing.

"Fine but do you mind if I take it for a drive," I asked as I got in the car. The interior was black with red.

"I'm going with you," James said laughing.

"What about your car," I asked him.

"Kendall and Jo already got it," he said. He planned this out, that turd! We drove to one of our favorite restaurants. Afterwards we went to the mall and bought some new clothes filling up the trunk of my new car.

"Let's go down Rodeo Drive," James suggested. When we were done there we filled up my backseat. We drove back to the house and unloaded all of new clothes. James made us supper.

"Katie do you want to go walk on the beach," he asked around seven. I nodded my head. When we got to the beach we laid down in the sand. It was such a beautiful sunset.

"James I'm pregnant," I said looking the other way. He sat there for a minute before he said anything.

"Katie are you sure," he asked.

"Yes when you left the bathroom this morning after I threw up I took a test I got. It says I'm positive. I think it happened when we had sex at your mom's house over Christmas. I didn't have my period in January either. James I'm so sorry," I told him crying.

"Katie listen it's not your fault. I'm actually really happy you're pregnant. I was just shocked. I can't believe we're going to be parents," he said as he lifted his hands to my face and kissed me.

"Hey guys we are going to Club Under 21. Do you want to come," said Logan walking towards us.

"Sure we'll be there in a second," James said standing up.

"James do you think we're ready to be parents," I asked as he grabbed my hand and to help me up.

"Yes Katie we can do it. We don't have to worry about money. All we have to do is not work so much. I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind watching the baby," he said. I am so happy he isn't mad. He is perfect.

We pulled up to Club Under 21 and reporters started taking our pictures. We got inside and everyone started dancing. I pulled James onto the dance floor and turned my back to him. He pressed himself to me. We started grinding. Soon I could feel James get hard.

"Damn it Katie," he said when I stopped grinding him leaving him unsatisfied.

"It's better than you jizzing in your pants," I said laughing.

"Let's get out of here," he said pulling me towards the door. We drove home and walked around the back of the house to the pool. James then shoved me in.

"James! It's fucking cold," I screamed trying to get out.

"Let me help you with that," he said as he started taking off his clothes. I took off my dress and threw it. I liked where this was going. He climbed in the pool naked and took off my underwear and threw them. He pushed his body up to mine and shoved me into the side of the pool.

"James," I moaned as he slid two fingers inside of me. I softly kissed his lips. He started moving his fingers. I grabbed his member and started giving him a hand job.

"Katie stop," he said when he was about to cum. We climbed out of the pool. He laid down in one of the chairs and I climbed on top of him. I grabbed his member and guided it inside me.

"Ugh Katie ugh," he shouted as he came. He flipped us over and kept going.

"James harder," I screamed as he hit my spot. His motions became faster until I orgasimed.

James's POV

"Let's go down to the beach Katie," I said when we were finished. We got up and got our swimsuits.

"James I want to learn how to surf," she said once we got the beach.

"Really that's awesome Katie. Let's go," I said grabbing my surfboard. We walked out into the water. Katie laid down on my board. When a wave came I helped her up. She surfed the small wave back to shore.

"Katie that was awesome," I said running to her.

"Alright James your turn," she said handing me the board. I paddled back out and waited for a decent wave. I stood up and fell off the board.

Katie's POV

I watched James paddle out. He sat there for a while. He finally seen a wave he liked and stood up. He fell down and went under. The board resurfaced but I didn't see James anywhere.

"O my god! James where are you," I screamed running back out into the ocean. I didn't see him anywhere.

"James James," I screamed. I dove under water to look for him. Something grabbed my foot. I kicked whatever it was and resurfaced.

"Oww Katie that hurt," he said covering his eye.

"O shit James I'm sorry," I said.

"You ruined the face of Big Time Rush," he said crying.

"It's your fault James. You shouldn't have messed with me," I said hugging him.

"Gotcha," he said looking up with fake tears

"You are such a faker James Diamond but you will have a black eye tomorrow," I told him.

"I love you Katie but I got filming tomorrow. What are we going to do," he asked. I started laughing.

"It's called make-up James duh. You wear it when you do the film anyway. We will just put some on before you leave tomorrow," I said stating the obvious. He nodded and kissed me.

We walked along the beach for an hour. It was so beautiful outside. I missed the Minnesota stars; I wish we were back in Minnesota.

"James I'm tired," I said walking towards the house.

"Katie I'll be right back I need to go and find my IPhone," he said walking towards the garage. I nodded and went upstairs. I went into Kendall and Jo's room and grabbed a bag of rose petals I bought for tonight. I sprinkled them over our bed and the room. This is going to be so romantic. Just then Lauren walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Katie," she said with an evil smile.

"Apparently you didn't get my message," I yelled lunging at her. I grabbed her hair and threw her on the ground. Lauren dug her nails into my side causing me to scream. She grabbed my hair and pulled it flipping me over.

"You're so ugly Katie," she screamed standing up.

"Really because last time I check James loves me and not you," I said laughing. I launched at her knocking her into the wall. The sheetrock broke behind her and she fell into the insulation.

"You bitch," she screamed running at me. I dodged her and she went flying into a pole on the bed.

"That's gonna leave a mark bitch," I said. This is hilarious that bitch is destroying herself. She got off the floor and kicked my leg causing me to fall down. The blonde grabbed me by my leg and started dragging me to the bathroom. I grabbed onto the wall by the door, she started tugging on my legs. When she leaned forward I kicked her in the head. I grabbed her hair and dragged her to the toilet sticking her head in it.

"Ugh blah ugh," she screamed as I flushed it. Lauren kicked my stomach and broke the towel rack off the wall and started hitting me with it.

"You stupid slut. You think you can beat me. You stole James from me," she said continuing to hit me. She hit my stomach causing me to uncover my face. I grabbed the rod from her and hit her knee with it. She fell to the ground crying.

"I told you I'd show you crazy," I said getting up. I grabbed her head pulling her up and threw her head into the sink. She got up with her head oozing blood. She grabbed my neck and threw me into the wall banging my head until it broke through the sheet rock. I turned around and punched her in the face causing her to fall down. I grabbed the back of her head and starting beating it into the floor. I turned her around to face me and started punching her in the face repeatedly. She lifted her legs and got one around my neck and flipped me over. Lauren slapped my face back and forth. I picked her up and threw her across the room. She grabbed the towel rack rod again and hit me in the back of the head. I fell down into something wet and everything went black.

James's POV

I walked out to the garage and began searching for my phone.

"Where the hell is that thing," I said to myself opening the garage door. I walked over to Katie's car and searched the seats for it. Nothing so I walked around back to the pool and it wasn't there either.

"Maybe Kendall has it," I said to myself walking into the house. I walked upstairs to my room. I looked at the bed and there was my phone. I had a new text message. I opened it.

_By the time you read this James Katie will be no more. I told you I would get my revenge. Love Lauren._

"Katie where are you," I yelled. I ran to her office and she wasn't in there. I went into the bathroom to see Katie lying face down in the shower filled with blood.

Authors Note: I am so sorry please do not hate me. REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Big Time Affection

Authors Note: Well here it is. It is short I know but I don't know how to drag this one out without it being the same thing. So here you go please review and I apologize in advance. Time to go into hiding. REVIEW PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of their songs etc. I do own the plot and my characters. I do not own McDonald's or any of their food products!

James's POV:

"Oh my god Katie," I yelled running over to the shower. I jumped in and picked her up. I placed her on the ground and checked her breathing.

"Shit," I yelled when I found out she wasn't breathing. I grabbed my phone and dialed 911.

"This is 911. What is your emergency?" said the operator.

"My wife isn't breathing. My ex-girlfriend tried to kill her please send an ambulance," I said into the phone.

"Sir we have your location. Units are on the way. If you know CPR you can try to resuscitate her. If not then I do not recommend it," said the operator.

"Thank you," I said before I hung up the phone.

You know in movies where they barely press on the person's chest. Yeah that is totally fake. You have to crack ribs is what Logan told me once. I breathed into Katie's mouth before I started pushing on her ribs.

"One, two, three," I said pressing on her chest before I breathed in her mouth again.

"Come on Katie, one, two, three," breathing into her mouth again. She coughed up water and was breathing again but was still unconscious. The ambulance arrived and they brought in a stretcher and carried Katie out.

"I'm detective Kramer. Who did this?" said the officer in charge.

"Lauren Black, she is my ex-girlfriend. I got a text message on my phone before I found Katie in the bathroom," I said handing him the phone. He wrote the message down and the number on the police report.

"We will find her sir I promise. If there is anything you need please call me," said the detective before he handed me his card. I walked over to the ambulance and climbed in the back. I grabbed my phone and called Kendall.

"Hey James what's up," he said over the club music in the background.

"I'm on the way to the hospital," I said looking at Katie.

"Guys, Shut up! James what happened?" said Kendall.

"Lauren came in the house and I was looking for my phone. Katie went to the room and I guess Lauren was there and they got into a fight. When I went upstairs Lauren was gone and I found my phone with a text from her saying "Katie will be gone by the time you read this," I found her in the big bathtub shower thingy. She wasn't breathing. We are on the way to the hospital. Tell the others and your mom and meet me there," I said before I hung up.

I was sitting in the hospital waiting on the doctor to tell me Katie is okay. Kendall and all of them were here sitting with me. A man in an FBI jacket walked in. Oh great a federal agency can't even protect one person.

"Where the fuck was the FBI," I yelled at him.

"I thought you guys said you were watching her," Kendall said.

"Where the fuck was the security detail," screamed Ms. Knight. Where did that come from? She never talked like this.

"I am so sorry. We caught Lauren a few miles from your house. We arrested her and she is in jail," said the agent

"Good. I hope that bitch does time," I said fighting back my anger.

"Family of Katie Diamond," the doctor said walking out of the room. I stood up and Ms. Knight nodded her head.

"I'm Katie's husband. Is she okay?" I asked the doctor.

"Can we talk in private sir," he said. I nodded my head. He led us away from the family.

"She has minor internal bleeding, a concussion, and sir did you know she was pregnant," he asked. I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry but due to the fact she wasn't breathing when you found her and had to revive her. It cut off the babies oxygen supply. Without the mothers oxygen the baby can't get any either. Plus during the fight I think the embryo was put under too much stress. I am sorry but she lost the baby sir," he said. I began crying. Our dream of being parents was ruined. All the happiness in the world stripped from us because of Lauren.

"Can I see her," I asked the doctor. He nodded and led me towards her room.

Katie's POV

When I woke up I saw James's face. I looked around and realized where I was. I grabbed his hand.

"Katie! Thank God you're okay. What happened?" he said looking up at me. I could tell he has been crying.

"Lauren attacked me and she knocked me out," I told him. I couldn't believe I lost a fight.

"Katie there is something I need to tell you," he said his eyes filling with tears again.

"What is it James?" I asked while he looked down.

"The baby didn't make it," he told me. My eyes swelled with tears. He lay down with me and wrapped me in his arms.

"James? Do the others know" I asked him.

"I told the doctor not to tell them. Let's just keep this between us Katie. We can get through it together," he said. I nodded in agreement. James stayed the night with me. I woke up the next morning and everyone was in my room. James was asleep on my bed with me.

"Katie? How are you sweetie?" my mom asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"Hey sis," said Kendall giving me a hug. I cringed in pain.

"Sorry," he said worried.

"Guys this is too much for me to handle. Katie after you're released I'm going back to Minnesota for a while. I can't handle this anymore," my mom said crying. She didn't deserve this. She needed a break from the drama. I nodded in agreement with her.

"Momma, it's okay. Don't worry about me. You have always been the rock in the family but you need a break. Anyways when do I get to leave," I asked them. They all shrugged.

"Tomorrow," said James waking up.

"Well hello sleepy head," said Carlos punching his shoulder.

"Oww," James said whining. I leaned over and kissed him. Everyone eventually left but James. He didn't even shower or fix his hair today. It was around six at night.

"Here is your food Katie," he said bringing me my supper.

"This hospital food is nasty James," I said cringing at the thought of another nasty meal.

"I'll go and get you something if you want," he said putting the tray down.

"No James don't leave me. Call Kendall to do it," I said with my puppy dog face. He stepped out of the room to make the phone call. An hour later I was eating a double cheeseburger and fries from McDonald's.

"You enjoy your meal your majesty," asked Kendall laughing. I started to laugh to but me ribs were too sore. James noticed and grabbed my hand.

"Well I am going to go. Jo wants to go out tonight," Kendall said giving us both a hug.

"Katie I am so sorry about this," said James when Kendall left.

"It's not your fault James," I told him

"But if I wouldn't have dated Lauren then none of this would have happened to you," he said beginning to cry.

"Then we wouldn't have happened James," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards me. We laid there in each other's arms until we fell asleep.

THE END!

Authors Note: It is over. I am so sad. So do you want a sequel or not? If you do and have ideas let me know because I have nothing. You can PM them to me. I am so sorry about the baby dying it was just so sad writing it. Please don't hate me. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
